The Story of Blu
by porkygerl
Summary: The REAL Jonathan is living in a world of his own, until he realizes that he is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, and that he has a clone, who is the one that everyone has come to know and hate. SPOILERS FOR ALL THE BOOKS. Real M stars in chap. 10. ;) Magnus starts in chap. 3
1. The Scheme

The Story of Blu

.

.

.

(I don't own any of these characters…well some, but you know which ones I don't. Props to Cassie. ㈴2 )

.

.

.

Main Characters:

Blu Jaymes (Jonathan Morgenstern: 18 y/o: male: Half Lilith/ half Shadowhunter) (of course ;)

Ryeland Jaymes (Son of Robert/ Maryse: 22 y/o: male: (half Drevak demon/ half Shadowhunter)

Leo & Theo Jaymes (Twin sons of Robert/Annmarie: 9 y/o: Half pixie/ Half Shadowhunter)

Annalice Jaymes (Daughter of Stephen Herondale/random ass mermaid: 14 y/o: Half mermaid, half Shadowhunter)

.

.

"Hey, mommy. Guess what I dwew? It's picture of you! Look!" Jonathan went over to her. _She's so pretty with her green eyes and red hair like fire. I hope she thinks my picture is as pretty as she is._

Jocelyn stared at her son blankly. Then she took his picture, got up walked over to the fireplace, and burned it. She turned back to him, seeing that his eyes had become wet. In a calm, but urgent voice, she said, "Get away from me. You're not my son. Just some monster that replaced him. You're just…a big lie, a disgrace." She sullenly walked back to her bed.

Jonathan turned and ran out of the room, tears stinging his eyes. When he got to his room, he shut the door, curled on his bed, and wept. He wept for a long while. Finally, he put his hand under his pillow, searching for the one thing that always made him happy. A picture of his mom, smiling. It's funny how the cause of his distress, is also the cause of his relief. See, he had never seen her smile before, so that picture had always been special to him. He gazed upon it and smiled. Then he frowned. _Why doesn't she love me? What's wrong with me?_ Then he began to weep again. A long while later, he heard his door creak open. He looked up and saw a round silhouette standing in the doorway. It was the one person throughout this entire house that actually cared for him. Anika. She was one of the families' maids, but she might as well have been Jonathan's mother, for all the love, attention, and care she gave to him, that both his parents didn't.

She walked over to him, and sat down at the edge of his bed. In the dim light, he could barely see her dark brown curly hair, her fair skin, her hazel eyes, or the funny way her arms jiggled when she walked, because she had so much arm. Jonathan never understood how she had so much arm. She'd called it being 'pudgy', and she said it wasn't' a good thing to be. But that was like the top reason of the list of things he loved her for.

She pushed back his silver hair. "What's wrong this time, sweetie? Is it your mommy again?" she asked.

"Mh-hm." He said with damp eyes.

"Oh lord. What'd the tiny-tittied red haired witch do?"

They giggled, for that was their secret name for his mother. He didn't know what tiny-tittied meant, but he knew it sounded funny, so he laughed anyways.

He soon lost all the giggles, when he remembered what he was going to say.

"I had made a picture of mommy, and it looked so pwetty (He never knew how to pronounce his R's correctly.) and evewything, and it was cowored with my cwayons, and looked just like her. But I gave it to her, and she thwew it in the fire. It took my foever to make." He began to pout. She put his arms around him, and gave him a nice, warm ass hug. He hugged her back, and they stayed like that for some time.

"What are you doing?" A male voice came from the doorway. They instantly stopped to see who it was. It was Valentine.

"Why are you hugging my son, you filthy house maid?"

"Don't call her that, you tiny-tittied white haired witch!" Jonathan turned to Anika, to see if she was laughing, but she looked utterly terrified. He'll never understand grown-ups.

Valentine walked over to his son, stood in front of him for only a moment, before backhanding him and Anika. She feel to the ground, and he curled up under his covers in shock, watching his father from above them. The hit left a red mark on both faces.

"Don't forget who is superior in this house, who the master is. You get out of line one more time…" He let the threat hang in the air for the both of them.

"Get up and get out. If I ever catch you in hear again," he grabbed her elbow, bringing her closer to him, and whispered in her ear, "I'll kill you." He roughly pushed her out the door and quickly followed, slamming his son's door shut. Here he was, left alone in the darkness. Again. He took a shaky breath and wept more, staining his pillow.

.

Anika watched Valentine walk away. He thinks that just because his son is part demon, that you should be unnecessarily violent to him. Jocelyn thought the same way too. But she knew better. She didn't forget that he is also part human. As she walked down the main hall to clean some other random ass room, she realized that could not let an innocent boy grow up like this. She realized that in order for him to be safe, his parents had to go. But she was not capable of murder, so there had to be an alternative. She just didn't know what yet. But she'd find out eventually. She decided to turn in for the night. As she was getting into her nightclothes, she went about going over ways to protect him from his parents. She could just forget about him, but she knew he needed her. She could give him a drug that would make him forget everything from the past day, to make his present one better. But over time it'd wear off. She could take him and leave. But Valentine would track her black ass to the ends of the earth. Wait. What if she cloned Jonathan, took the real one with her, and leave the clone hear? It might just work. It might.

And so, for the next months, she begun to plan out her little scheme. Planned where she would go, what their new names would be, etc. She worked it all out. All she would soon need is Jonathan's approval, of this 'runaway mission.' And he says no, then she'll find another to protect him. Any way to make sure he's safe.

.

.

.

Hi. I'm new to all this fanficing stuff, so please don't judge too harshly. This is kind of what I made up in my head about what would happen in CoHF. And I'm thinking about putting these up every other day. It'll turn into one long ass story, and hopefully a good one. But anyway, deuces for now. ㈴7


	2. The Departure

Once again, I don't own any characters. Just Anika.

.

.

.

The Departure

.

.

Jonathan thinks he has a reason for why his mother left. His first reason is that maybe father was mean to her, as he had been to him, and she decided to leave. Or maybe she didn't really leave. Maybe she was on a vacation, and father just missed her so. Or maybe it was because of what his mother had said that night. _"You're not my son. Just some monster that replaced him. You're just…a big lie, a disgrace." _What did she mean, not her son? Wasn't he? And what did she mean monster? How can a 2 year old be a monster? Be didn't do anything to her, yet she treated him like dirt. Maybe he was a monster. He didn't know how, or what, but maybe father could tell him.

He got up from off his bed, walled over to his door, opened it and walked out. To the left and right of him, maids were dusting things here and there, or sweeping, just doing maid-ly things. Except for Anika. She was never doing maid-ly things, which was what had brought his attention towards her in jet first place. She was always snooping, and sneaking, doing things that if father had caught her, would've killed her for it. He wondered what she was doing now.

He turned left and walked all the way to the back of the hallway, then turned right onto another. He walked to the third door on the left, which was his fathers' study, and rapped on the door a few times.

"Who is it?" came his deep voice.

"Me, father." He realized how tiny his voice sounded compared to his fathers. He wondered if his voice was ever going to get that deep.

He heard footsteps inside come closer to the door, heard it unlock, and then watched it open. There stood Valentine in all his cold glory. His white hair like a halo of snow, his black eyes, hard and calculating, his brows in a permanent scowl.

"Why aren't you studying your Latin language book, like I told you to? Why are you bothering me?" he asked sternly. Jonathan always found it weird how a two year old should be studying a language book, but his father said that he had the mind of a ten year old. How that was possible, he didn't know.

"I-um. I want to ask you a question. It's an important one, father."

He squinted, looked his son up and down, and then turned on his heels back into his study. Jonathan guessed that since he left the door open, meant he was supposed to enter. So he did, and closed the door after himself.

He turned around and walked over to Valentine, who was sitting on his desk.

"What is it? I don't have all day." He said.

"Um…well, before mommy left, she…she called me a monster. Do you know what she meant?"

"She interprets you as a monster because you different, but no. You are not. If anything, you're a gift."

"A gift? To who?"

"To the world. You're going to grow up to be one of the best Shadowhunter's this world's ever known. You're to be the new Jonathan Shadowhunter, reborn, but reborn differently. Of different blood."

All of this was sounding like scary nonsense to the little demon boy. It made him angry, that it didn't make sense.

"Father, I don't know what you mean. What-

He never had time to finish his sentence. His father had token up the lamp that had sat on the desk, and threw it at his son. He fell to the ground as it hit his head. He shakily stood up, his hand to his temple, a little trail of blood seeping under his hand.

He looked up at his father with widened eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're not dim, are you!?" he yelled. Silence. "Answer me!"

"No, father! I-I just wasn't sure of what you were saying!"

"You weren't sure? If I throw something else at you will you be sure then?" he asked dangerously calm.

"No, father. Just please, calm down. You're scawing me." He eyed his son carefully. Oh, how they boy reminded him of his wife. His wife. Who was gone. Because of him.

"This is all your fault." He said.

Jonathan looked dumbfounded. "Wha-what is?"

"What do you think!? Your mothers' departure. It's all your fault. If only you'd been more kind towards her. You monster."

_He_ made her run away? That's impossible. He hadn't' done anything to her. If anything, it went the opposite way. She been mean to _him_! And what do his parents mean by monster? What's wrong with him? He came in here for answers, but instead found more questions, more confusion. He **hated** being confused. **Hated** it.

Suddenly, he felt funny. Not bad, but not good either.

Valentine watched as his son's eyes became enveloped in black.

Anger seethed through Jonathan, as questions rang through his head. _What's wrong with me? Why is father mean to me? How come mommy ran away? Why did she burn my picture? Why am I blamed for everything?_ He removed his hand from the side of his face, and looked his father in the eyes.

"I am not a monster, I am normal. I am not the one to blame for mommy wunning away, it's you! You and mommy say that everything is my fault, but it's not! It's really yours! And if you think that blaming me for everything, makes everything ok, you're wrong. So maybe you should start blaming yourself, and stop being an asshole!" I didn't know what that word meant, but Anika called him that all the time, so I figured it was alright.

Valentine stared at his son in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The dog was getting off its leash, and needs to be put back on it. And he knew the perfect way to do that.

"You know what, son? You're right. It is all my fault. I have token out all my anger on you, because I miss your mother so much." He paused. "How about I make it up to you? Would you like to go out and get some ice-cream? We'll get your favorite. Rocky road." He smiled. A genuine one.

Hmm. That worked out well better than he thought.

Jonathan gasped. "Yes please!" he said, and smiled back.

"Alright, jump on my back, and I'll take you to the cooler to get it, ok?" Valentine instructed.

"Ok." He did as he was told. _Something feels weird here. _

With him on his father's back, they left the study. Valentine went down hallways, and through so many doors, the little demon boy couldn't keep count. Finally, they arrived at a gray door. He slid off his fathers' back, ad his feet his the cold ground. He shivered.

"Go on. Open it." His father prodded. And he did. The knob was even colder than the floor, but he twisted it and opened the door. Inside the room was cement. Everything was cement. And he didn't see any ice-cream. _Hmm. _

Valentine walked past him, to the center of the room. He started lowering two chains that were held to the ceiling. _What are those for? _

"C'mere Jonathan. Put your hands in these." He cautiously walked over to him, knowing that something was up.

"What are those for, father?" he dare ask.

"You don't know? I'm going to spray you with ice-cream." He answered.

"Spray me!?" His eyes glittered with excitement.

"Yes, son. I just shackle you to the ceiling so you don't end up flying towards the wall, because it's going to be a_ lot _if ice-cream."

Jonathan was overjoyed! Sprayed with ice-cream!? Awesome! He hurriedly put his hands into the shackles and his father tightened them. A bit too tight, if you ask.

"I'll be right back to get the ice-cream, ok?"

"Ok!" So here he was, dangling from the ceiling of a cement room, about to get sprayed with ice-cream. And yet, something still felt wrong. Finally, he heard the door creak open behind him.

"I'm ready, father!" he yelled.

"You'd better be."

WAPISH! "AH! FATHER!?" The whip made of demon metal lashed across his back, leaving a gory looking line there forever.

"You wanna back talk me, boy?"

WAPISH! "AH! PLEASE, STOP!"

"You wanna step out of line and make a fool out of me!?" he yelled.

WAPISH! It connected with his skin again. He fiercely began to cry. "Stop it, I'm sorry!"

"How dare you even think of blaming your mothers parting on me!?"

WA-PISH! The final whip was enough to knock the young demon boy out. The pain became too much to bare. And 18 years later, he'll still have four parallel marks down his back.

"I should've whipped off of you." Valentine walked over to the unconscious boy, took him down and carried him to his room, and laid him on the bed.

.

.

.

Anika, who had watched the whole thing was fed up, her face a sea of tears. It pained her, to see him suffer and not be able to help him. She had to act on her plan, and she had to act soon. If Valentine was insane enough to whip his two year old son to unconsciousness, who knew what he would do next. She wasn't waiting to find the fuck out.

Jonathan awoke some time later in his room. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. As soon as he tried, he became engulfed in pain and sat back down. _What happened? And why does my back hurt so much?_

It took him some time, but eventually he managed to get up and walked over to the mirror. He turned around, raised his shirt and gasped. Running down his back were four parallel marks. Each to much like the other to be a coincidence. _What the?_

His door creaked open. He quickly put his shirt down and looked to see who it was. He sighed out of relief. It was only Anika.

"Jonathan? Are you alright?" she asked, though of course she knew the answer. Hell no.

"Um, I don't know. I woke up and I have these strange marks on my back. They _really _hurt."

"I know, sweetheart. Let me take a look."

He looked anxious, but let her look anyways. He heard her gasp. She dropped his shirt and put her hand to her mouth. After about a while, she removed her hand and looked down at him. Sure this boy was half demon, but that did not mean he needs to be treated as if he were one. He's still a little kid, toddler, whatever the fuck he was, he was still young.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and I need you to answer it honesty, ok?" she asked him.

"Ok." He responded.

"Do you like living here?" she questioned.

He took a while to answer. "No, not very much."

"Have you ever thought about leaving here?"

He took an even longer while. "I have, but father would find us immediately. And I don't want that."

She bit her lip, and chose her next words carefully. "What if I told you that we could leave, and your father would never find us? Would you do it?"

His eyes shone. "Um, I… well, if we wouldn't be caught, yes."

"That's all I needed to hear. Come with me, baby." She held out her hand.

"Wait, where would we go?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we're away from _him_." She spat out the word like it was a disease.

After a couple of seconds, he took her hand, and they left the room.

"Wait, shouldn't I bring my stuff?"

"No. Leave everything here." She answered.

"Uh…ok." He followed her down the hallway, and down some stairs, moving as quietly as they could. They reached the bottom of the stairs. The atmosphere down here was dark. Like, _what's lurking in the shadows_, dark. She walked down a shorter hallway, and opened a door on the right. This room seemed familiar to him. Familiar.

WAPISH! Suddenly, the memories came rushing back to him in a flood of pictures. The cement room (like this one, that's what was so familiar), the chains, the impatience, and then the pain. It hit hike like a punch to his chest, and he let go of her hand to steady himself. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I… I just wanna gets out of here."

"Hold on a second, alright? I just need to find something."

"Alright." While she searched for whatever it was she was looking for, Jonathan decided to look around. He found weird things in bottles, and even weirder things moving inside of glass jars. And was that an eye in of them? _What is this place? _He wondered.

"Found it! Jonathan come here." He rushed over to where she was. When he got there, he found himself staring at two large adult size jars. One was opened, the other closed. _What in the world are these?_

"Get in it." She said.

"What-in that? I'm good."

"Boy, we ain't got much time, you need to get in." she prodded him forward.

"Um-I-uh-ok?" He got inside, not knowing what was about to happen.

.

.

.

Anika pressed some buttons on the outside of the capsule and watched as gas had dispensed into it, and Jonathan fall. She looked into the other capsule, and soon enough there was another Jonathan in it. She opened the second one, took the clone Jonathan out, rushed upstairs and put him in real Jonathan's bed. She then rushed downstairs, took out the real Jonathan, then exited the house via secret door, that only she and Jonathan knew about. She ran to the stables, took Lander, the families' fastest horse, put Jonathan onto him, climbed up herself, and then rode out into the night. _Next stop, to see the infamous Magnus Bane that everyone's talking about. _She thought.


	3. The Eradication

The Eradication

.

(I changed Anika's name to Charice)

.

It had taken a couple of days, but Charice had finally made it to New York. The city of the west as some had called it, though it looked horrible compared to Idris' countryside. She preferred nice green, flat rolling hills instead of noisy ass people and trash bags left and right. _Damn. Can't a nigga clean up?_ Being a former maid, this bothered her deeply, but not as much as finding Magnus Bane's place. _Where the hell is it? I can't just be walking around with a child who's half demon half Shadowhunter, he needs to be protected. _After about 45 minutes of searching she had finally found it behind a secluded alley. _Who the hell hides their house behind a fuckin alley? Lord Jesus, ya'll getting me lost. _She walked up to the entrance, where there was a round Asian door with a lion knocker on it. She took the knocker and rapped it on the door.

Klunk, klunk, klunk. About 10 seconds later, she could hear the door handle jiggling from the inside. She prepared herself for this. Prepared herself for a guy who's probably 6'4, wearing a tuxedo and a top hat, requesting 'Who dare disturbs the great Bane?' But when the door opened, she was surprised. She didn't get that at all. What she got was a skinny ass (but not without muscles) 19 year old looking, with cat slit pupils, dressing so colorfully she felt like she was in limbo, though still 6'4, man. What the?  
"Hello. I know, you're probably in awe of how absolutely stunning I am, but please, no photos." He said. She stared at him speechless.

He grew impatient. He raised his eyebrows and said, "You're just standing there like an idiot. What do you what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you Magnus Bane?"

"Obviously. What do you want?" he asked more sternly.

"Hi. My name's Charice, and this is Jonathan." She nudged the little demon boy forward, who was hiding behind her legs the entire time wearing a little hoodie to conceal his face, disturbed by Magnus's cat-like eyes. He refused to move. She looked down at him, then picked him up.

"What's the matter, baby?" she asked.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" he whispered, and held on tight to her.

"You'll find out, boo." She knew she probably should've reassured him further, but she just didn't have the time. She took off his hoodie, and heard the warlock gasp.

"Wait, you said his name was Jonathan? Like, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, Jonathan?" Eyes widened, he seemed to be having a small panic attack.

"Can we possibly go inside and talk? I really don't feel like staying in a dark ass alley."

"With him? No. Leave. What is he even doing here!?" he raised his voice. She set Jonathan back on the ground, who immediately began to play with a weird shaped leaf that was floating by.

"I took him from his home and left a clone in his place. I came here wondering if you could," she got closer to him and whispered, "Erase his memories?" she moved back.

"Are you crazy!?" he harshly whispered back. "I might be over 800 years old, but I'm not ready to die yet! Hell, if Valentine finds out about this, I might even be tortured instead of killed. No. Hell no." He started to close the door, when she jammed her foot at the bottom of it, stopping its movements.

"Please. Valentine won't find out. He has Jonathan's clone with him, and even if he does fins out, I'll say I hired some other warlock, and that I killed afterwards so he wouldn't tell anyone. I have my whole story covered up. You think a nigga would leave Valentine without getting their story straight? C'mon now."

He contemplated this. If Valentine ever finds out, then he's screwed. Stories can always go south, and he was sure hers was one of those.

"Why'd you take him away in the first place? Are you mad? I dated a mad person before. They're into some freaky shit." He said. He looked away as memories faded to the surface.

"I took him because I can't just leave an innocent boy with a violent ass dad. I mean, look at him." She pouted her face and pointed to Jonathan. He was playing with the leaf, as there was a slight breeze that kept the leaf swirling in the air.

She turned back to Magnus. "See? I couldn't leave him. He's adorable!"

"He's part demon! Specifically Lilith!"

"He's also part human! Specifically shadowhunter." She countered.

"No! And even if I did say yes, my place is a complete mess. First impressions count. "He added that last part.

"I don't give a damn. Please!" she pleaded.

"My life is at stake here. No." Suddenly we heard a rustling from above the brick rooftops of the alley buildings. Magnus looked back at her.

"Get in." He walked in and she turned around to grab Jonathan's hand, and dashed in after Magnus. She can't even describe the room. What rainbow decided to walk in and shit on everything in here? Damn!

Magnus spun around on his heel and faced her. "No. I want you out of here."

"Then why did you bring me in here, just to put me out?"

"Because I heard a noise, and didn't feeling like dying from whatever made that noise. Now, please. Out." He pointed towards the door.

"No. I'm not. I'm staying my ass right here." She took the nearest chair and sat down on it. It was a bean-bag chair in the shape of a cat, but yolo, right?

"You do realize I'm a warlock, right? I can just make you leave."

She folded her arms. "I'm black. It's gone' take a lot to get me to move." Magnus eyed her.

"True. But I'm not dying, so-

"But even if you do die, won't you feel good that you've helped out at least 1 person in your long ass life?"

"I've already helped my fair share. No thank you."

"Please!? I'll do anything!" she yelled, in a haste to make sure he didn't kick her out.

One of his brows raised. "Anything?"

"Nigga, no! Don't get any funky ass ideas." Silence. And then laughter. Jonathan, who was reading a demonic book that no one had decoded at all, that had a pentagram with the letter 'U' in the center of it, on the cover(remember this part), had turned to see what the commotion was about. He walked over to them. He started to laugh because they sure made some ugly noises when they laughed.

Magnus turned towards Jonathan and stopped laughing, because he heard the little demon boys' laugh, and realized that he is just like any other person. A bit different, but still like any other. He came to the conclusion that maybe he couldn't just leave him unprotected.

"You see that face? That adorable laugh? How can you possibly give that up?" she looked at Jonathan. He started to walk towards Magnus.

"Um, Mr. Cat sir, I like all the pwetty colors in here, but it hurts my eyes a bit. "He squinted his eyes.

Then he abruptly scrunched up his face, and sniffed the air. What's that smell?" he asked curiously.

"What smell?" Magnus and Charice asked. Jonathan them walked to the door, opened it wide and just stared out.

"What the hell are you doing!? Close the-. He was cut off as a dark shadow had loomed above the boy. He couldn't make out who, or what, it was, but Jonathan was talking to it.

.

"Your name is what? ... Take me where? ... My mother ran away … My real mother? What do you mean? :.. I can't leave, I'm here with Weecey (Reecy is Charice's nickname) … No."

Magnus and Clarice looked at each other, like tf?

"No, I'm not coming with you." Jonathan then started speaking in an unrecognizable language, consisting of clicks, clacks, and other weird ass noises. The shadow soon started to disappear and Jonathan closed the door and then looked at the two.

"That man looked funny. But I'm glad he's gone, because he looked really ugly." he said.

Magnus looked as if he were about to blow a fuse. He rushed over to Jonathan and knelt down in front of him, grabbing the boys' shoulders. "What the hell was that? Who was that?" he asked.

"Well, I heard him say my name, so I opened the door. He says his name was Argramon, and that he wanted to take me to my mother. My real mother." He knit his eyebrows in confusion. "He kept asking me to go with him, but I said no, because I'm here with you guys. And then I made him go away."

"Wait. You _made _him?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I just said," he started making those weird clicking noise again. It tugged at Magnus's head, the language. He didn't know it, but he felt some connection to it. Like he needed the language for something. "Then he walked out, but in a weird way. It looked like he was sleep walking. Reecey sleep walks." He added as an undernote.

Magnus stood up slowly and inclined his head towards Clarice. "I'll help you." He said.

"Thank you so much!"

"Whatever." He grabbed Jonathan by the hand and walked him over to a table that had party things scattered all over it. He snapped his fingers and they all disappeared. He slapped his hand on the table, a gesture signaling for the boy to get on top of it. He did.

"Lie down." He said. Jonathan did just so. Magnus started walking around the room, collecting herbal things here and there. Charice sat back down on the cat bean-bag, watching. Finally, Magnus put down what he had onto the table, and began to mix them into a bowl. He then lit it on fire, and she soon found Jonathan and herself getting woozy. Eventually they were knocked out.

_This better be worth it. _Magnus began to cast the spell that would eradicate every memory Jonathan has ever seen heard, smelled, touched, thought, etc.

.

.

A couple of hours later, Charice had woken up feeling relaxed. Then she realized where she was, and bolted out of the chair. She went over to Magnus, who was standing cross-armed against a wall, watching Jonathan.

"Is it done? Is he gonna be ok?" she asked.

"Obviously I'm done. And with my level of expertise, obviously he's going to be ok as well."

"Good, good." She said. She walked over to him, and removed his white hair away from his head, and kisses on the forehead. Magnus watched this.

"Is the only reason why took him, was to protect him?" he asked.

She pales, and he knew he was treading on dangerous ground. "I…I'm unable to have any kids of my own." She took Jonathan's hand and held it. "I always told myself that if I ever miraculously end up having kids that I'd take the best care of them. I've always wanted kids, even when I _was _a kid. But I knew that would never happen. And here I find this sweet, sweet little boy, that no one even cares for, and I was like, 'why not take him for my own'? So I did."

Magnus grunted. He understood having something that wasn't really yours. He understood all too well.

Suddenly, Jonathan started to stir, and he soon woke up. Charice went to his side.

.

He opened his eyes, and blinked into the blaring light. He then asked her, "Who are you?"


	4. The Arrivals

The Arrivals

.

.

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked Charice. She just looked at him, dazed that the spell had actually worked. He looked around in confusion. His eyes came to rest upon Magnus. Precisely his cat like eyes. His own eyes widened in shock. "Who are _you_? What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I'm Magnus Bane, the warlock. My eyes are my warlock sign." He said.

Jonathan sat up. "A warlock? What's that?" he cocked his head to the side.

"A magical being who's half demon half human." He said monotonously.

"Oh. What's a demon?"

"A very bad thing. There are many different kinds, and all have different abilities, but all are evil."

"Oh. So you're evil too?"

"No. I'm part human, so I'm not that evil. "

"Hm. You're magical?"

"Yeah."

"So you can do magic tricks!?" he looked ecstatic.

"Uh, yeah."

"Do one!" he yelled.

"Um, alright." Magnus moved his hand in a circle, closed it, and when it opened, there stood a miniature blue horse running full speed. Jonathan's eyes enlarged in awe.

"Cool!" He then looked to the ground. "Who…who am I?" he asked innocently.

"I…" Magnus didn't know whether to still call him Jonathan, or what.

"Your name's Blu, baby." She quickly interjected. "You don't remember you name?"

"No. I don't remember anything. Who are _you_, my mom?"

"Of course I am."

He shifted his eyes to Magnus. "So you're my dad!? I'm a warlock too!? Can_ I_ do magic!?" he asked.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. I'm your…uncle! I'm your uncle Magnus." He told.

"Oh. Well, where's my dad?"

"Your daddy is a bad man, so I had to take you away from him, Blu." She wasn't lying at all.

He knit his brows in his misperception. "Oh." He sounded distraught. "So since he's bad, he's a demon?"

"No." she corrected. "People can be bad too, & your daddy is one of them."

"Oh ok." Awkward ass silence.

"Ok. Well Blu, I'm going to go on the computer to look for a new house, alright? You can stay here and hang with your uncle Magnus." She looked at him. His face was saying, 'You're overstaying your welcome'. She made her face look pleading, then his face changed to a 'Whatever' look.

"Okie dokie. Hey, Uncle Magnus. Can you do some more magic!?"

"Sure uh, Blu."

"Yes!" he smiled that smile that brought a smile to anyone's face who saw it. Magnus smiled as well.

She turned around and started walking. He didn't tell her where the computer was, but within seconds she found it herself. She sat down, and turned it on. She chuckled when she saw the desktop picture. A picture of Magnus holding a very pissed off looking cat. She scrolled over to the 'Google Chrome' icon, clicked, and went house searching. She had found a 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom house with a big ass backyard. It was in Georgia though._ Well, the farther the better. _

_._

Within a month, she and Blu had gotten on a plane to Georgia, bought the house and got settled in. And when Blue and Magnus had spent that time talking when she was on the computer, he made Magnus promise him to come and visit once a week. By time she and Blue had gotten on the plane though, Magnus was already in love with the adorable little demon boy so much, that he promised to visit him 3 times a week. Blu was ecstatic. And whenever he couldn't come over, Blu would call Magnus late at night and ask for a bedtime story, because he thought Magnus told the best. Of course the warlock would've been pissed at being called so late, but for Blu, he didn't care.

So a year later, Blue is now three years old, and loving life. Gone with the depressed, troublesome boy, and in with the new energetic, regular one. Well, he wasn't so much regular. He was hyper all the time. Magnus told her that since his demonic energy wasn't being put to use that it just stored itself in Blu, causing all the hyper activity due to it wanting to come out. They just told other people that he has ADHD to make it easier.

And now, here's how we come to meet Ryeland.

.

Blu now had a room to himself. It was pretty big, with a full size bed (because he moved A LOT in his sleep), a mahogany desk to the right, with a closet to the left, a couple of gray cubbies (that's his favorite color), a nightstand with a gray lamp on top of it, and posters of planes (he's loved them, ever since his plane ride here). But he was on his bed, drawing a picture. The picture was of a lady that had red hair, green eyes, and a pretty smile. He didn't know who she was, but he felt a connection to her, as if he's seen her before.

He was about done, when his mother walked into his room. But she wasn't alone. In her hand, was another hand that belonged to a boy about Blu's size, with black hair and funny looking eyes, wearing a green backpack.

"Blu, this is Ryeland. Guess who he's going to be?" she asked. He didn't know, so he shrugged his shoulders. "He's going to be your new brother." She smiled at Ryeland.

"Brother? Where are his parents?" he gasped. "Are they evil too?" He asked.

"Yes," her smile faded. Another awkward ass silence.

Finally, Blu rolled of the bed and held out his hand to Ryeland. He took it, and they shook.

"Well. Blu, Ryeland, you two get to know each other. I have to go do something." She really had nothing to do, she just wanted them to get some alone time. She turned around and exited the door, closing it shut behind her.

Blu turned to his sibling. "Hi. My name's Blu."

"She already told me that."

He squinted his eyes, and furrowed his brows. "Oh yeah. Sorry." He stared at his brother. _His eyes, man!_

"What's your name again?"

"Ryeland."

"Oh yeah. I like that name. Can I call you Rye?" Blu asked.

"Naw. I wouldn't get to comfortable around me." He walked over to Blu's bed, put his backpack down on the ground, and sat down.

"Why not? We're brothers now, right?"

"Yeah, but not for long."

"Why do you say that?"

Ryeland looked at his little brother, solemnly. "Because. The longest I've stayed in a house was 5 months."

"Huh. How many houses have you been in this year?"

"Seven."

"Whoa! Well that's good, because people take you because they like you. But that's not good, because they leave you. Why do they leave you?

Ryeland sighed. Little kids asked too many questions. "Because I'm different than most kids."

"Because of your eyes?"

"No."

"Oh. Well what's wrong with them? Why do they look like that?"

"Like what?" Ryeland asked.

"Like…hm. Like blue glazed doughnuts." He figured.

The older one laughed. "It's because I'm blind."

"Oh. Cool."

He stopped laughing. "How is that cool?"

"I don't know. I don't know what blind means."

He smiled. "Means I can't see." He said.

"Oh. Well that's horrible"

"It's not all bad." he countered.

"So, you've never seen before?"

"No."

Blu sat down on the bed next to Ryeland. "So you can't see me?"

"No."

"What about yourself?"

"No." So many no's. All Ryeland wanted was just one yes. He sighed.

"Oh. Well I'll help you see. I'll be your eyes everywhere. Except to the bathroom, because I don't want you stinking me up."

They laughed.

"Well, I don't!" said Blu.

"I know, I know." After that, they spent hours talking. Talking about grown-ups, planes, Ryeland's blindness, and other things. They also spent hours laughing as well.

And then, when pretty much everything had been said and laughed about, there was a moment when the two brothers looked at each other. Just a moment. Nothing was said, but something was made clear. These two are brothers. Even if their mom decided to give him up as well, they would still find a way to talk to one another. Blu just never realized how alone he was until now. And it pained him to think how it'd be if his mother had decided to give him up like how everyone else had_. No. He's staying here._

Blu got up from his bed. "Hold my hand. I wanna take you somewhere."

"Walk. I can feel your footsteps and I'll follow them." He said.

"Whoa! Cool!" he said. Then he started walking. Ryeland figured that Blu's favorite word was 'cool'.

Blu led Ryeland out of his room. He turned to the left and went downstairs. He then turned left again through the archway that led to the kitchen, and there was their mother, sitting at the round table sifting through the mail.

"Ma. Can I ask you something?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Please, don't ever give Ryeland away like everyone else. Ok? You have to promise."

She looked at him then at Ryeland. "He'll no I'm not. He's your brother now." She got up and knelt down in front of Ryeland. "And my son." She smiled. He smiled back. She gave him a thick hug.

"Yay!" Blu said, and jumped in on the hug, causing the family of three to fall to the ground. But it wasn't a family of three for long.

.

When Blu was just a mere seven, and Ryeland eleven, a new family member had been added. A girl named Annalice. The brothers didn't know much about the three year old, except that she drunk A LOT of water. A LOT. She had coral red hair with blond tips, sea blue-green eyes, and a face that screamed 'Adventure'.

And soon after, twin baby boys were added to the family as well. Theodore (Theo) and Leonardo (Leo) were their names, and being adorable was their game. They both had black hair, except Theo, who had striking blue eyes, and Leo's was plain black. By now, Blu was nine, Ryeland thirteen, and Annalice five, and these two boys would be the last in the family. In a family that would, in the near future end up either saving the world or destroying it.

.

Nine Years Later…

.

Blu is now eighteen, Ryeland twenty two, Annalice fourteen, and the twins nine. A LOT has changed since then. And the kids have finally realized why Charice had adopted them all. It's because all of them are special. Blu's half demon (their mother never knew which one. That's a lie though), Ryeland's blind and has super-speed because he's half Drevak demon, Annalice is half mermaid, and the twins are half faerie.

.

Yes, this family is certainly an unusual one. But it's about to get even more unusual.


	5. The Fuck?

The Fuck!?

.

.

'Waiting in a car, waiting for a ride on the dark

The night city grows, look and see her eyes, as they glow.' Blu sang the lyrics to Midnight City, as he went downstairs. His mother had told him to wash the dishes, and he was going to do just that.

When he stepped downstairs, he started dancing, just minding his own business. Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind, and before he had time to move, he got slapped upside the head.

"Move!" Ryeland said.

"Really? For just one day, can you stop that?"

Ryeland ran by and slapped him again. "Nope."

"Argh! Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with Kim, since it's, I don't know, Thanksgiving?" Kim was Ryeland's girlfriend of three years.

He came to a stop in front of his younger brother. Blu could see his electric blue eyes with that glazed over look that seemed to pierce one's soul, the curly jet black hair, the tanned skin, and the scar on the left side of his upper lip from when. "Remember? Kim's family has that whole Thanksgiving tradition? And obviously, I'm not family. At least not yet." He added.

Blu looked at him funny. 'What do you mean, 'not yet'?" he asked.

Ryeland just stared at him for a while. "What? Why are you staring at me?" He stared some more. He was waiting for Bly to get the hint. Eventually he did. Blu's eye and mouth widened as he got it. Then he squinted and grinned. "You're gonna propose to her?"

"No, I'm gonna shoot her, yes I'm gonna propose."

Blu grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook them hard. "Dude! Holy shit, that's awesome! I better be your best man." he said seriously. "I can't believe this. My big bro is growing up." He faked tears. Then he stopped and said, "When you guys go on your honeymoon, make sure to go somewhere far the fuck away from me." He patted his shoulder and walked into the kitchen. "I'm kidding." He said over his shoulder.

"Fuck you." Ryeland said.

"Love you too." Blu countered. He walked over to the sink, and heaved a big sigh. In the sink was a huge pile of dishes. _Shit_. He got to work, taking the yellow sponge and putting some soap on it. He started washing the biggest pot and worked his way down.

He was halfway done when he felt someone was behind him. He turned and his Uncle Magnus was leaning in the archway, arms crossed. Blu figured that was his favorite pose since he did it so often. "He Uncle Magnus."

"Hey." He gave him a cheap smile, which was strange because Magnus's smiles were always bright and loving.

"What's wrong? Blu asked.

Magnus looked at his feet. "I have to tell you something." He said slowly. He got up and went over the now rectangular table (the family grew, and needed a larger table), and sat in one of the chairs. "Come here."

Blu was anxious to go towards him. He stalled, saying, "Hold on. I just gotta finish these dishes." He continued to work. Before he knew it, he was almost done. All he had left was a plastic container, and a mug. He looked back at Magnus who was still watching him. He gave him a smile. There went Magnus with that cheap ass one again. Something was really up.

Magnus's cat eyes suddenly lit up. "What's wrong?" he asked Blu.

Before he had time to ask what he meant, he heard a noise from the window that was above the sink. He looked out and saw a whole bunch of black birds go by. _Huh_.

He turned back to Magnus. "What do you mean?"

'Your eyes. They went black for a second. What'd you see outside?" he asked.

"Just a whole bunch of black birds. It was weird."

Magnus stood up quickly. "Were they crows by any chance?" He looked on edge.

"Yeah, they-

He stopped as he saw the crows had come back. Except this time, they fell to the ground in a bunch and began to transform into something. A whole bunch of ugly something's that looked like a coil of black smoke with a pair of burning yellow eyes. They began to run towards the house.

Blue dropped the dishes, his eyes enlarged. "Magnus, WHAT THE!?" He stumbled backwards.

Magnus came running up behind him, and looked out the window to see what all the commotion was about. He saw what Blu had gotten so worked up over and tensed. "Iblis demons." He said. He turned to Blu, who was up against the wall looking petrified. "Blu, go tell Ryeland to get the kids, and head out to the car."

"Wha?" He couldn't comprehend anything anymore.

Magnus grabbed Blu's shoulders. "Look at me. We don't have time for this. Go and do what I told you to!"

Blu shook his head repeatedly. Magnus let go and Blu ran, yelling 'Ryeland'. Magnus got going, ran out of the kitchen, and to the garage. There sat Charice's gray Toyota Previa. Not the fastest car, but it was the only one. "Well, like Blu always says. Yolo." Magnus said to himself. He clicked the garage door opener, then opened the driver door and got in. His hand sparked blue, and the car hummed to life. He began to pull out, just as the family of five exited the door. Annalice, wearing a sparkly white t-shirt under her favorite purple jacket, and black skinny jeans. Blu wearing a tight red shirt that showed off his muscles, and blue skinny jeans. Ryeland wearing a gray button down shirt, and white khakis. Theo was wearing a green dinosaur shirt, brown khakis, his favorite brown overcoat, and two green backpacks. Being a survivalist, Theo was always ready for anything. Magnus guessed one backpack held emergency things, and the other one carried things that would keep Theo occupied. His twin was the complete opposite. Leo was never ready for anything. He was still even dressed in his pajamas. That kid was something else.

Magnus unlocked the door and let the family in. He pulled out of the driveway, and began to speed out of the neighborhood. Ryeland rode shotgun with Annalice and Blu in the back seats, and Theo and Leo in the middle seats.

Blu was freaking out. "Uncle Magnus! What the fuck are those things!?"

"And why are they chasing us?" Annalice finished.

Theo clicked the button that opened the sunroof, and he and Blu got up to look out of it. What they saw behind them, were what Magnus had called Iblis demons.

"They're so fucking creepy! And they're getting closer!" Blu yelled.

"They're amazing." Theo added in awe. He dug into his overcoat pocket and took out a Kodak camera and started snapping pictures at the creatures.

"I'll explain everything later!" Magnus said.

"Where the hell are we going?" Ryeland asked.

"What did I just say?" he said.

Blu, who had been too entranced by the demons, had beard a clicking noise behind him. He turned around to see Theo taking pictures of the demons. "What the hell, Theo?" he yelled and took the camera and threw it. Theo took out another one and began taking more pictures. Blu was amazed. But that didn't stop him from taking that camera and throwing it as well. Theo was beginning to get out another one, but Blu said, "If you take out another one, I'll throw that fucker as well." Theo removed his hand and pouted. Blu retreated from the sunroof. As soon as he had, Theo took out the camera and began taking even more pictures.

Magnus took out his phone and called Alec. Well, tried to call him. It went straight to voicemail. "Shit."

He tried Jace next. It rung three times before a familiar voice answered.

"Hey Magnus."

"Sammy? Where's Jace?"

"It's Simon, and he's upstairs with Alec and Isabelle. It's just me and Jordan down here."

"Okay, do you know how to open the portal?"

"No. Why?" Simon asked.

"Argh! Go get Alec and tell him to open the portal. I'm coming through soon."

"Whoa. Portal? Is that where we're headed?" Ryeland interrupted.

"Portal?" The other three said.

Theo came back down from the sunroof. "Uncle Magnus? They're getting really close." He reported, then went back up.

"What portal?" went Ryeland again.

Who is that?" Simon asked.

"Be quiet." Magnus yelled.

"Sorry." Simon said.

"No, not you idiot. Just go and get Alec."

"Alright, ok." He hung up.

"Mag, what the hell is going on?" Ryeland questioned.

"You ask me that one more time." He threatened.

He stepped on the gas pedal. The car sped up.

"Uncle Mag, what's wrong with Blue!?" Annalice said from behind.

"What do you mean?"

"He's closing his eyes and chanting in some weird ass language!"

Theo had come back down from the sunroof. "The demons are attacking each other." He started snapping some more pictures. "This is so AWESOME!" he yelled.

"What's wrong with you!?" a tiny voice rang.

Theo looked down. "Leo? Where are you?"

He saw a head pop up from underneath the seat. "Right here. Safe." He put emphasis on the word.

"I'm gonna wake Blu up or whatever." Came Annalice.

"No! Don't touch him." Magnus said. Only he knew that Blu's chanting was what was causing the demons to attack one another. At least, so he thought. So he hoped.

.

.

"Magnus asked for me?" Alec asked.

"No, and yes. He asked for _you_, but to open the portal." Said Simon.

Alec smiled, then regained his adult attitude. "Why does he need me to open the portal?"

"He said he needed to get through, but I don't think it's just him that's coming through. I heard more people on the other side."

"I heard four people." Jordan said.  
"Four?" Isabelle asked.

Simon and Jordan shook their head yes.

"I think we should call mom and dad about this." Izzy said.

Everyone shook their heads.

"What are we standing here for then?" Said Jace. The four began to walk out of the room. Alec then stopped Isabelle. "Do I look ok?" he asked her.

She knew he was asking because his ex-boyfriend was coming. "You look great. Any try not to ruin anything more than you already have." She winked at him.

_I won't_. He thought. _In fact, I'll fix this_. He walked out of the room and headed towards Isabelle's. He snuck inside, went to her closet and picked out a rainbow beanie. He put it on top of his head. Even when they were dating, Alec wouldn't let Magnus put something rainbow-colored on him, so hopefully Magnus would get the gist of how badly Alec missed him.

.

.

"Theo, what's going on now?" Magnus asked.

The little black haired boy came down. "They're still attacking each other. And I got it all on film!" he cheered.

"Nigga, sit down somewhere before you get killed!" Ryeland yelled.

"I've been up here for a while, and nothing's happened to-. He froze as something went flying past his face. "Never mind. Sitting my ass down." He plopped down into his seat.

"Mag, how long until we reach this portal?" Ryeland asked.

"About a minute or so. We're gonna make it."

Suddenly, Blu's eyes shot open, and he gasped as if he wasn't getting enough air.

"Blu's awake!" Annalice yelled.

"We're gonna die." Magnus said.

"What!?" Blu yelled. "What are you talking about? Oh man, I'm freaking OUT!"

Leo slapped him. Blu just stared. "I'm not sure whether I should be surprised that you slapped me, or more surprised that you moved from your hiding spot."

"Shut-up." He said.

"Everyone get in your seat, and buckle up." The warlock instructed. Everyone did as told. "Ready?" he yelled.

"No!" They all answered, except for Theo, who said, "Hell yeah!"

"Here we go!" Magnus hoped the portal was open. He took his hands off the wheel, and with them sparkling blue, he sapped the brick wall that was ahead of them.

"Ahhhhh!" The family yelled. Instead of crashing through it though, they passed right through.

.

.

And crashed into a bookshelf.

"What the hell!?" Jordan and Simon had just nearly missed getting ran over, as they had just opened the portal.

The family and Magnus stumbled out of the car. Ryeland started walking around like an idiot. Since this was a new environment, he didn't know where things were yet, thus crashing into stuff. As soon as Blu got out he ran to the fireplace and threw up. So did Annalice and Leo. Magnus patted himself down as if nothing had ever happened and Theo started taking pictures the moment he'd opened the door to get out.

"What's going on here, Magnus? Who are they?" Izzy asked.

He looked up at her and then realized why he'd come here in the first place. "Well, you see this family needed protection and this was the first place I thought of. And don't get mad, but-."

He stopped as Jace and Isabelle had raised their swords, Simon's fangs became noticeable, and Jordan began to growl. He frowned and turned to see what was causing their distress. He paled when he saw what it was. It was Blu. And he was looking back at them, like a deer in headlights.

"Magnus. You've brought the enemy here?" A deep voice came. He turned around, and on the stairs behind the teens was Robert Lightwood. And he looked pissed.

"Enemy? What?" Blu said.

"No, listen. He's not who you think he is." Magnus tried to say more, but he was interrupted.

"Not who we think he is? He's exactly who we think he is!" Robert yelled. "I knew trusting a _warlock _was never a good idea. Let alone letting him date my son."

Magnus's eyes opened. "Excuse me?" He said slowly. Then Maryse had appeared next to her husband.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Magnus along with his little friends are about to die." He answered.

"What!?" They all yelled.

"You know what? Since this is all going to shit anyways, I'm just gonna say it. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern was cloned when he was two. The clone was left with Valentine, and the real one was token and raised as someone else. Someone named Blu." He extended his arm towards Blu. He then turned around to face him. "Blu? I was planning on telling you this, but then the whole demon business came about and I couldn't. You know when I said you looked similar to Jonathan Morgenstern?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you look very similar to him. Exactly like him, so to speak. And it's because you are him."

Blu looked as if he were about to throw up and take a shit at the same time.

"Surprise." Magnus added weakly, hands in the air.

.

.

.

Hey guys. I won't be posting for five days, because I'll be on vacation. Sorry. :( Deuces for now.

P.S. shout out to iohito and oakdarkhamsterQ. Nevermind. Fuck you ODHQ. ;)


	6. The Discoveries

The Discoveries

.

.

.

"Uncle Magnus. What the hell do you mean I'm him?" Blu questioned slowly.

"I mean exactly that. Your mom felt bad for you because no one really cared about you. So she figured she'd take you away and raise you as her own. She knew Valentine would track you both till the end of time, so she created a clone. She left the clone with Valentine, that's the one everyone knows, and took the real one with her, you." Magnus explained.

Blu's knees grew weak, and before he had a chance to fall to the ground, he grabbed the handle of a nearby chair and sat himself down in it. He took slow deep breaths.

"C'mon Blu. You must've known that you weren't really her son. Somewhere deep inside, you knew you didn't belong."

"No! I didn't think like that at all." He yelled.

"But didn't you ever think, 'Huh. I look nothing like her'?"

"I did, and she told me it was because I look exactly like my father. And I had friends who looked exactly like one parent and nothing like the other, so I believed her." He put his face into his palms.

"Wait. Everything you're saying is true?" Robert asked.

Theo and Leo looked at each other. That man bore a creepy ass resemblance to their older brother. And to them.

"Of course it is. You think I'd just make this up?" Magnus said.

"Okay, two questions. Why do they call you Uncle Magnus, and how do you know all of this?" Simon interjected.

Magnus sighed. "I-."

"Wait. A Clave meeting is going to need to be held for this."

"Why?" Magnus asked.

"Because I'm sure our people will want to know that another Jonathan Morgenstern is running around."

Blu, who'd been quiet for a while, fiercely said, "I'm not Jonathan Morgenstern, I'm Blu Jaymes."

The Shadowhunters, vampire, and werewolf just looked at him in disgust. Simon unwillingly hissed. Blu went farther back into his chair. The family went farther back as well.

"Sheldon, really?" Magnus said.

"It's Simon, and I didn't mean to."

"Whatever." He sighed. Turning to the terrified family, he said, 'I'm gonna call your mother. Let her know where we are." He was about to leave them until he realized something. "Where's Ryeland?"

"Who?" The seven asked.

"Black hair, blind, about yay tall." He put his hand to his forehead.

"Blind?" They said together again.

Suddenly, there was a crash from upstairs. "That's probably him." Magnus said. "I'll go get him. And you seven, don't touch those four." He pointed to the family. Then he left to get Ryeland.

"Wait a second. So that means Blu is part demon?" Theo asked.

_Why does he look so familiar?_ Robert thought.

Blu looked up at his little brother with wet eyes. "Theo, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He apologized.

"Sorry? Dude, that's fuckin' awesome!" He flung his hands in the air.

"A little bit creepy, but it is kinda awesome." Their sister said.

"You guys aren't scared? You're not gonna burn me at the stake or something?"

"C'mon, Blu. We're all different. We don't care." Leo's quiet ass said.

_He's the other one's twin. Why are they so familiar? _The thought nagged at Robert.

"Yeah, but I'm not just different, I'm Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." He emphasized the name.

"No, like you said. You're Blu. Our brother." Leo replied.

Blu looked at his family. He understood that as long as he had them, everything would be alright. He smiled. Theo jumped on him, suffocating him in a hug with Leo and Annalice quickly behind. They all let go of each other.

.

.

Magnus got off the phone with Charice. "Ryeland? Where are you?" Magnus asked.

Instead of Ryeland's voice, he got Alec's. "Magnus."

The warlock turned towards the voice and raised his eyebrows. It took him a while to get any words out. He pointed to Alec's rainbow beanie. "What?"

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I-sure. What is this about?"

"You know what this is about."

"Alec, I don't have time for this right now. I've got a blind man to find."

Alec looked suspicious. "A blind man? What, so you're into blinds now?" He accused.

"Really? I thought that if I'd leave alone for a while you'd change, but I guess not. You're still the same jealous, nosy-ass Lightwood." He started to walk away.

Alec walked after him. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to be so jealous if you didn't make comments about everyone, like 'I dated that person once', or 'We went out before'." He stepped in front of the warlock. "And I wouldn't be so nosy if you would just tell me _some _of your secrets. _Some_. Not all."

"They're called secrets for a reason, Alexander. They're not meant to be told. Now if you would please excuse me." He shoved past his ex.

"Magnus, would you-"

The warlock whirled around. "If you think wearing anything with rainbows on it will get me back, if you think telling me your darkest secrets will get me back, if you think calling me multiple times and then hanging up as soon as I answer will get me back, then you've got another thing coming. So please, leave me alone." He stalked away leaving Alec even more broken hearted as ever. But the Lightwood boy wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Magnus please. I love you." That stopped the warlock dead in his tracks.

He turned slowly. "You say you love me, but you've done nothing to show it."

"And neither have you, but I forgive it." He said.

_Was he serious!? _Magnus pursed his lips and took a deep breath. "You know what your problem is? You look at all the things I haven't done for you, instead of looking at the things that I have. 'Magnus, you don't tell me your secrets. Magnus, you don't turn me immortal." He said in a mimicking tone. "Magnus this and Magnus that. It should be 'Magnus thank you for helping my family free of charge'. It should be 'Magnus thank you for staying up all night trying to find a way to break Jace from Sebastian." He raised his voice. "It should be 'Magnus thank you for almost dying for helping us rescue Jace!" He took a moment to calm himself. "It should be 'Magnus thank you' instead of 'Magnus you don't. I thought you would understand but I guess you not." Alec looked like shattered glass. Beautiful, yet sad.

"We are done,_ Mr. Lightwood_." he spat out the name, turned on his heel and left.

Alec began to tear up.

.

.

"So you're all adopted?" Jordan asked.

The family shook their heads yes.

"Don't any of you know who your real parents are? Besides…Blu?" Jace asked.

"Nope." "Yes." Came one voice out of the chorus of 'nope's'.

Everyone looked at Theo. Of course Theo was the odd man out. "I know who my dad is."

"You do?" Blu asked.

"Yeah. I was kinda listening to one of mom and Rye's conversation, and it had to do about _his _parents. She said that we had the same dad, but different moms. So that means that either dad cheated, or divorced and found _our _mom."

"I'm hoping for the latter." Leo said.

Theo agreed. "I forgot our dad's name, but I sort of know his moms' name. It was something like Mary, or Marcy or something. Mar, Ma, Mary, Marce…Mairce…"

"Maryse?" Robert concluded.

"Yeah! That's it. Funny ass name." he added to himself.

Robert and Maryse looked at each other. "Was his fathers' name Robert?"

"Don't be ridicu-." Robert was cut off.

"Yeah! Do you know them?"

"Wait. So Robert is _your _father as well?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah. Me and Leo's."

Robert finally recognized the boys. Those elfish ears, the green eyes, and that smile that had caught him years ago. Caught him on a different person. Annmarie Highsmith. The women he'd cheated on Maryse with.

He looked over at her, hoping she hadn't made the connection. But by the way she was staring at him told him she had.

"What's wrong with the lady?" Leo asked.

"Your dad is Robert Lightwood?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, that's his name. Do you guys know him?" Leo asked.

"Know him? He's my dad. Him." She pointed to Robert.

He looked like Blu, when he found out who he actually was.

Leo and Theo gasped. "That's why he looks so much like Ryeland." The twins said.

"_What _about me?" came a familiar voice.

"I found him." Said Magnus leading Ryeland by the arm. Alec came behind him, the beanie gone. He went to go stand near his sister, while Magnus brought Ryeland to his family.

"Rye, we found dad! He looks exactly like you. And us!" Theo beamed.

Ryeland froze. "What?" he said.

"We found dad! And your mom! You look a lot like them!"

Ryeland opened his mouth but nothing came out. He licked his dry lips. "How do you even know about him? Wait a fuckin' second. Were you listening to me and moms' conversation!?"

"Uhhh. Nope. I simply walked by and overheard."

Rye frowned. "You're unbelievable. You're too young to know about any of this."

"No I'm not! Everyone either says I'm too young or too short or too stupid to understand! I'm not too stupid, I would know because I skipped 5th grade. I'm not too young, I'm almost to my double digits! And what the fuck does height have to do with anything!?" he tantrumed.

"You don't get."

"Why, because I'm too stupid?"

"No. Listen to me. When people say you're too young, it doesn't have a thing to do with your age. It has to do with your mind. Your _mind _is too young to handle this stuff. Just look at Blu. He's eighteen and he's barely handling it. What makes you think you can?" he explained. "We're trying to make sure you don't get mentally hurt, because that's the worst kind. Physical pain goes away or leaves a scar, but you can get rid of that scar. Mental pain stays. It stays and it plays over and over again inside of your head. When you haven't discovered the horrors of growing up yet, why would I tell you _this_?" he asked.

"I…" Theo hung his head to the ground.

Ryeland went over to him. "Come here." He pulled him into a tight hug. "It's ok man. I know there are some things you want to know, but you'll just have to fund out later."

His brother shook his head yes.

"But I don't get it." Everyone looked at Blu shocked, completely forgotten that he was there. "Who's their m-." Ryeland smacked him in the face.

"Alright then." Blu said, understanding.

There was a knock on the door. "That's probably Charice. I'll get it." Magnus said.

"No I'll get it." Declared Robert and he left in a hurry.

Everyone looked at one another. Then Blu's ringtone played. Of course it was Midnight City, his favorite song. He got up and started dancing, for the moment forgetting what was going on.

He opened his eyes a while later and saw everyone staring at him. "I should probably pick this up." He turned away and began to talk in a hushed tone into the phone.

"Ryeland?" a woman's voice called. Everyone turned to Maryse. She was walking down the steps slowly, hanging onto the railing for support.

She walked up to him, and stroked his cheek. He looked whiter than his white khakis. "You've grown." She examined.

"Yeah, that's what happens as you get older." He removed her hand and looked away.

"Ryeland, I-

She was cut off as Robert had returned with an angry looking, plump black woman. He turned and left, but she stalked towards Magnus. "What in the hell are my babies doing here?"

"Well, it was either here or death. I chose the one I thought you'd be most comfortable with."

"I'd feel comfortable beating yo ass."

"Ooh. I'm sorry. Blu already made an appointment to beat my ass. I could take you tomorrow, though." He joked.

"Magnus-." She stopped when she saw Maryse near Ryeland. "So now you know?" she asked her.

"That you've been harboring a serial killer? Yes."

"Blu is no serial killer, he's my son. That's more than you can say about Ryeland."

"One. He's not your son, thief. Two, he's-."

"I've called the Clave. We're to have a meeting right now. Simon, open the portal." Robert said.

"Kay. _He _gets my name right." He told Magnus. The warlock rolled his eyes.

Click. Blu turned around to see that once again, Theo was taking pictures. He stalked over to the younger one. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he harshly whispered. "Where are you getting these from?"

"My backpack." He answered. And went back to snapping pics.

"Oh ok." Blu walked over to the car, went inside, picked up one of them and chucked the bag out of an already broken window.

Theo looked up too late. "That's the bag with the emergency stuff in it!" he yelled.

Blu look dumbfounded. "The what?"

Theo stomped over to the car and brought out the other backpack. He opened in front of Blu. "See?" In it was the cameras.

"Whoops. My bad. Don't worry, I'll go get it." He began to leave then stopped. "How do I get down there?" he asked anyone in general.

"You go out the door, make a left, go up the stairs, cross the bridge, and there should be a door in front of you. That'll lead you outside." Alec said.

"Bridge? The fuck? Ok. Ryeland come with me, we'll be back faster."

"Alright." He ran to Blu causing Maryse's hair to blow around her.

"Hold on." He turned to Theo, took the backpack from him and chucked that one out the window. "Ready." Ryeland put his arms around Blu and they left in a blur, leaving Theo with his mouth open.

Awkward Silence

"So now we know everyone's parents but yours." Jace said to Annalice.

"Hey, don't look at me golden boy. I don't know anything."

"Are you a mermaid?" Jordan asked.

Before she had time to answer, Ryeland and Blu were back. He let go of Blu and he strolled over to Theo.

"Here's your backpack." He gave it to him and turned.

Theo knit his brows. He opened the bag. "Hey dumbass, you got the wrong backpack."

Blu turned around. "You're kidding?"

"No, come look." He said. Blu walked over, looked inside, took the bag and said "Ryeland."

"On it." He answered. Once again they were gone.

"Look ma! Look at the pictures I took of the demons." Theo yelled. He started walking over towards her. "I would've had more, but Blu kept throwing my cameras. Dick."

"You took pictures of the demons? Boy, I swear, you're getting crazier and crazier every day."

She picked him up. "Oh I forgot. This is Kodak, so we have to develop the pics. Can we do it now?" he pleaded.

"We'll do it later. Remember, we're waiting for the Clave to arrive for the meeting?" she explained.

His face darkened. Being with his mother had made him totally forget everything that'd just happened. Made everything seem normal for a while.

WHOOSH! Ryeland and Blu came back and everything happened the same. Almost the same.

Theo opened the bag again. "You got the wrong ones again!? And people call _me _stupid." He exclaimed.

"Okay, now you're just fucking with me." Blu said.

"Yeah, I am." He grinned. Annalice laughed.

"Do not make me turn you into a tuna fish sandwich." Since she was half mermaid, fish jokes were widely used on her.

She flicked him off and the family laughed

"Here they come." Robert said. They all became mute.

Everyone watched as one by one, Shadowhunters began to fill the room. As soon as the first one had come through Charice had put Blu's hoodie far over his head, shrouding his sight. More importantly shrouding everyone else's sight from him.

"Ma-."

"Shh." She told him.

"Everyone follow me." Robert said. Everyone who was out of the portal did just that, and whoever was coming out would just follow the line. Robert led them to the Sanctuary, the meeting area for the Clave.

.

.

.

As soon as everyone situated themselves into a chair, Robert began to talk. "I've brought you all here on such short notice for one reason, and one reason only. It's about Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." The room went silent. "Charice." He extended his arm towards her. "You may speak."

When Charice had told her story whispers started to circulate around the room.

"Where is Jonathan now?" Jia Penhallow asked.

"Please. Whatever you do, don't attack him. No matter what Jonathan has done to you, Blu won't do. Plus, if you scare him you'll end up flying out a window. I'm serious. Just ask Ryeland."

"She's not lying. When we were younger, I went up behind and startled Blu so much that he jumped and smacked me so hard, I flew out the window. Plus three blocks. I was in a full body cast for months. And all that was an _accident_."

Everyone frowned. Charice heard somebody go 'Damn'.

"Do all of you promise?" she asked. They all grumbled. "I'm pretty sure I asked a god damn question. Where the hell is my answer?" she yelled. That got their attention. They all said yes.

"Ok." She turned to the hooded figure. "Blu come here baby." She said. He didn't move.

She frowned. "Blu!" Still nothing.

"Hold on ma, he has his earphones in."

"Leo don't!" Ryeland was too late. Leo had yanked out Blu's earphones, which had scared him, thus causing the little nine year old boy to go gliding across the table, screaming.

Everyone had watched him. They now turned their heads in unison towards Blu who was staring at his brother slack jawed, hood still obscuring his face. "Leo?" he said weakly.

Leo, who was sprawled against the table, began to move. Everything looked ok. Everything except for his left arm. It was bent at an awkward angle.

Blu just stared. "You're fine, right?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." He popped his arm the right way. Leo was always getting hurt and 9 out of 10 times it was his left arm, so he had no trouble popping it back.

The crowd moaned in disgust.

"That's nasty." Someone said. Others agreed.

"I _told _you." Charice said. "Are you sure you ok, sweetie?" She walked towards him and picked him up.

"Yeah ma, I'm fine. Put me down." He struggled.

"Whoa. Give mommy a kiss first."

"Ma!"

"Excuse me?" she challenged.

"Ok, ok." He pecked her on the cheek then jumped down and stormed back to his seat, his face redder than a tomato.

"Sorry. You know not to scare me!" Blu said.

"I know, I forgot." Wanting to quickly change the subject, he added, "Oh, ma needed you to go up there."

Blu looked at his mother._ Up there? Oh hell no, not with everyone staring._

Charice nodded for him to come over. "Don't worry. I made them promise not to hurt you."

_Why would they want to hurt…oh. _He remembered who he really was and shuddered. _Everything about me makes sense now,_ he thought to himself as he got on top of the table and anxiously walked over to the center, next to his mother.

"Go ahead and take your hood off." She prodded.

His hands shook. _What if someone shoots me with an arrow? What if I get stabbed with a dagger? What if,_ so many 'what ifs' ran through his head.

.

Finally, he let down his hood.

.

Everyone gasped.


	7. The Choosings

The Choosings

.

.

.

(I put a random man in here. His name is Harold Layfall)

Everyone gasped. He shut his eyes fast, afraid of getting hurt. When he felt like enough time had went by, he opened them and looked around. Each and every Shadowhunter had their eyes on him, and their hand on the weapons. He looked around at every one of them. He hadn't even gotten halfway around the table when he saw a familiar face. A girl about sixteen with red hair and green eyes like him. Hmm. His eyes next laid upon the woman. He didn't know what else to call her. No. He knew what to call her. The picture. He called her that because he looked exactly like the picture he'd drawn when he was two. Same green eyes and red hair. The only thing that was missing was

"You're smile." He hadn't realized he'd said that aloud.

"W-what?" 'The picture' asked.

_No going back now_. He gulped. "I drew a picture of you when I was two. Except you were smiling. D-do I know you?" he had to ask.

"Blu?" he had forgotten his mom was there and he jumped.

He looked at her. "That woman… she's your mother.

His eyes expanded. He turned around slowly to face 'his mother'.

"Her name is Jocelyn. And the girl next to her is your sister, Clary." His eyes moved over to Clary. The look she gave him was not a look any sister should give her brother. He stepped back involuntarily.

"You're my mother?" He looked Jocelyn up and down. He had her long eyelashes, her green eyes, and those long writers' fingers. He was his mother.

"But it thought…" he trailed off. "So the stories that you told me of Jonathan, are actually of me?" he asked Charice.

She solemnly nodded.

"The demon drinks, Valentine." He gasped. He put his hand to his back. "The whipping!? That's where I got these marks from?"

Charice looked as if she were about to die.

Blu looked the same. He shut his eyes, hoping he could block all of this out. Hoping that when he reopened them everything would go back to normal.

He looked back at his mom, his face contorted in pain. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what, Blu?"

"Why everything? Why was I never informed about this? Why don't I remember anything? Why did you lie to me? Why did you clone me? Why did you even take me? I wasn't yours, you fuckin' thief!" he yelled. He jumped off the table and stormed back to his seat. His mother followed him.

"Blu baby, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!? Everything I know is _not _real. It's just some giant ass façade. I'm practically living in the matrix, and you tell me to calm down!?" His eyes shone completely black.

"Blu, calm down." Ryeland said sternly.

He turned to his brother, breathing hard. "This isn't you." He continued.

Blu flipped the rectangular table, causing people to fly towards the ground or fly up against the wall. Some Shadowhunters took out their weapons and were pointing them at Blu.

"What the hell do _you _know about _me_? You don't know who I am! Shit! _I _don't even know who I am!"

He stalked towards his brother. "I _do _know who you are. Mom told me all about you. I knew who you were ever since I turned eighteen, and I didn't care! You know why? Because you're my brother." he yelled.

Blu stopped. "You knew this entire time and didn't tell me anything?" he questioned.

"I didn't because I wanted to protect you!"

"I'm not some little kid. I don't need protecting!"

"Well, you sure as hell act like one!"

"And you act like a dick!" Blu countered.

"Yeah. An adult dick. Not some little boy prick!"

"Stop it!" he finished.

Unexpectedly, a coil of black smoke surrounded Ryeland and he was lifted off his feet and thrown against the wall, pinned there by an unseen force.

"You insult me, you make fun of me, you hide things from me, and yet you call me your brother!?"

Ryeland yelped as the coil began to tighten around him, like a snake constricting his breathing.

"You're not my brother. You're a liar." He said menacingly. "Just like her." He looked at his mother (Charice), all the love gone, replaced by hatred. A coil of black smoke surrounded her as well, and she went flying against the wall, finding it hard to breathe.

A couple of Shadowhunters moved to attack him, but he swung his left hand and then they too were engulfed in smoke against the wall.

Other Shadowhunters began yelling orders. Most of them having to do with 'Run', or 'Kill that monster'.

Alec notched an arrow that would finally get rid of the guy who stole his little brothers' life.

He let it fly

.

.

And Magnus caught it in midair.

Alec opened his mouth.

"Magnus this is your problem! Fix it!" Robert yelled above the chaos.

"As you wish, your highness." He joked. "Leo!" he called.

"On it!" Robert and some other people watched as the little boy scurried over to where Blu was, flung himself on the ground in front of him and began to cry.

Blu looked down at Leo, his eyes going back to normal, thinking he had hurt him. One by one the coils of smoke let everyone go and Blu bent down to pick up the sobbing boy.

"Leo, what's wrong? What happened to you? Why are you crying?" As soon as he picked up his little brother, he stopped crying and jumped out of his arms.

"He's fine now!" Leo yelled. As Blu watched him walk away, he realized that something was missing from the room. It was missing

"The table. Where is it?" he asked.

Clary's jaw extended. "What do you mean where's the table!? You're the one who flipped it over there!" she pointed to the rectangular mass.

His jaw dropped when he saw it. He looked about sick when he asked, "What else did I do?"

"Blu blacks out whenever he's in one of his moods." Magnus explained to the crowd. He turned to answer Blu. "You held your mother and Ryeland to the wall with some coiled smoke thing and almost strangled them."

"I what?"

"You almost destroyed us! You abomination! You must be killed!" A man named Harold yelled. Harold was a Shadowhunter of tradition, and everything going on was surely anything but tradition.

"He had no control over what he was doing. Be lenient." Ryeland said.

"The only thing he'll be getting from us is a death sentence." Jia added.

"You touch my boy and I'll beat yo ass!" Charice yelled.

"He's not your boy, he's mine!" Jocelyn yelled, throwing the crowd into a shocked silence.

"Is this not the same as wanting to kill a newborn vampire for feeding, or killing a werewolf for attacking under the influence of the moon?" she asked the Shadowhunters.

"It is the same!" Harold yelled.

"It's not, because we understand that they don't know what they're doing, so we don't kill them. Yet you want to kill my son."

"Bitch, you wanted Blu dead yourself when he was just a baby!" Charice interrupted.

"His name is not Blu, its Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!"

"My name is Blu!" Blu's voice rang out. "I don't get it. How come when I was defenseless you wanted to offend me, yet when I get offended you wanna run to my defense?"

"Mothers do crazy things." Jocelyn lied.

"You think you're my mother? You think I'm your son? I'd rather fuck an antelope than be called your son." He said.

Robert mumbled words that Blu couldn't make out.

He turned to him. "What'd you say?" he asked him.

"I said demons _are _known for their unnatural sexual advances."

"You're talking to me about sexual advances when _you _can't even keep your own cock in your pants? Yeah. Not gonna work, _cheater_."

The Lightwood's gasped. Including the twins.  
"His life has been normal and quiet for as long as I remember. And then you guys show up and it turns to hell! You're so worried about what he's going to do, that you don't take the chance to realize what he's already done. And everything he's done has been good. I mean, look at how easily scared he gets. Blu couldn't harm anything, on purpose, even if he wanted to." Magnus said.

"You're all too quick to judge. Instead of killing him, why not put him under the mortal sword to see if he really is Jonathan, or Sebastian?" he suggested.

"We're not taking orders from a hybrid." Harold said.

"And we're not taking orders from you, Layfall." Robert countered.

"Are really letting _him _tell us what to do?" he asked incredibly.

"He didn't _tell _us anything, he suggested it. Not that we needed any suggestions, seeing that we're drowning in them." Robert joked. He turned to Blu. "Come here, boy."

Blu knit his eyebrows anxiously but eventually followed the burly man.

"Open your hands, palms up." Robert instructed. Blu did so.

Jia brought around a sword that curved Blu's nerves in the wrong direction. There was just something about that sword he didn't like. It looked like any old sword, except the hilt ended in wings.

Robert set the sword down slowly.

.

.

As soon as the angelic blade touched Blu's palms, he gave a blood curdling scream.

.

.

.

.

Note to oakdarkhamsterQ: why are you so ugly? ;)

P.S. IM GOING TO UPLOAD EVERY TWO DAYS NOW. IM SOWWY! I JUST HAVE ALOT OF HOMEWORK. ANYWAYS, THNX SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH YOU GUYS, FOR THE VIEWS AND REVIEWS. IT MEANS ALOT TO ME. ^_^ DEUCES FOR NOW.


	8. The Leavings

The Leavings

.

.

.

As soon as the angelic blade touched his palms, he gave a blood curdling scream. There was a sound underneath the scream, kind of like a ripping sound. He screamed louder and his hand began to smoke.

"Remove the blade!" Magnus yelled.

"I can't!" said Robert. You could see the veins pop out of his arms as he tried to wrench the blade free of Blu's palms, but it seemed glued to him.

Suddenly, two devils wings sprang forth from Blus' back. It appeared that the ripping sounds were coming from the ripping of skin off his back. They were jet black and seemed to have a sort of dark aura around it. It brought a feeling of unease throughout the place.

Finally, he beat his wings forward, a great wind blowing through the place, and he went flying backwards, the sword falling to the ground and Robert flying in the opposite direction.

Blu landed in a crouch and looked up, his eyes black once again. He hissed at the blade, showing grotesque fangs.

He then caved in on himself and when he stood up his fangs and eyes receded and went back to being green. He looked around in daze holding out his bleeding palms.

"What kind of sword is that?"

Everyone was just staring at him slack jawed.

"What?" he lowered his eyelids and knit his brows. "Did I do something else bad?" he sound tired. Tired of blacking out and coming to terms to whatever horrible act he'd done, no matter how little.

"I recorded it!" Theo yelled.

"Nigga damn! What, are you spawning cameras now?" Blu yelled.

"That is one brave kid, to film the devil. How do you do it?" Harold asked.

"I've lived with Blu ever since I was born. He's done freakier things than grow a pair of wings." He began to walk over to Blu.

"A pair of what!?" Blu asked.

"Like what other things?" Jocelyn asked.

"Like wake up in the morning. He looks so fuckin ugly that my heart skips TWO beats." He joked. He set his backpack down on the floor and took out some medical supplies.

Blu lowered his eyelids. "You little ass." He said as his brother bandaged his palms.

"Hey. Just stating the truth. But I'm not even kidding. Nine years and I still can't get used to it. Literally, no one goes to wake him up and mom yells at him if he comes downstairs looking like that."

Blu blushed. "Are you done yet?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Almost."

Silence.

"So what should we do with him?" Robert asked.

"I say-"

"Layfall give it a rest." Jia said.

He grunted.

"I say we keep them somewhere safe until this whole 'Sebastian" business blows over. We don't want him," he jerked his head towards Blu, "ending up in the wrong hands. I say we let them get some rest, give them time to soak this all in, then in the morning put some gear on them and get them trained. Even the twins." Magnus suggested.

"No." Ryeland and Blu chorused.

"What do you mean no? You have no choice." Jia said.

"We have a choice. Fuck you." They held up the finger.

"Guys-. " Magnus tried.

"No. I'm not being trained. I'm not gonna end up like one of them. I refuse to end up like one of them."

"Blu-."

"I said no. This 'new' life has already brought way too much trouble and confusion, so if you don't mind, I'm just gonna turn around and walk back out the 'old life' door."

"It can't go back to normal."

"If I try hard enough it can."

"Okay. Where would you go then?" Magnus tested.

"I'd live with Ryeland in-."

"Hell no. You're going somewhere else." Ryeland said. Blu looked at him furiously. "What? Unless you wanna hear me and Kim having s-"

"Nope! Nevermind. Fuck you, I'll stay at Nana's." (naw-nuh)

"Who?" Magnus asked.

"Nana? My best friend?"

"His girlfriend." Ryeland joked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Blu blushed.

"Not yet," Ryeland added and playfully punched his little brother on the arm.

"Anyways, she'll let me stay at her house."

"And what if the demons attack her house? If anyone dies, you're responsible." Magnus said.

"Before the demons get there, I'll fly us away to safety with my apparent wings!" he spat out the word.

"Do you even know how to fly with them?"

"Dude, I didn't even know I had them! So that would be a hell no." he answered.

Magnus shook his head. "Look. Don't you wanna be able to protect your family in case demons attack? What if I'm not there next time?"

"We'll just-."

"Blu, enough with the excuses. You're getting trained."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. End of conversation."

"Reopening of conversation, no. And why do you care if I get trained or not?" he asked.

Magnus looked at him, his cat eyes glowing. "Because I haven't raised you all these years, just to see you die young." He said seriously. They stared at each other for a moment then they moved to hug one another.

"What do you mean, raise him?" Robert asked.

"Raise him. There's no hidden meaning behind it."

"Yes I know that, but why? You don't catch me as the 'raise kids' type."

"Whenever the kids needed babysitting, I'd be the one to do it. Then they started growing on me and before you knew it I was coming over on my own will."

"Oh ok."  
"Wait. So they're getting trained, much against my wishes, and they'll be staying where?" Jace asked.

"Well they have to stay with Shadowhunters that much I know." Magnus said.

"Why us?" Isabelle asked.

"Because you guys can train and protect them. And keep an eye on Blu, as I suspect you'll want to." He looked to Blu, who was sissy slapping Ryeland.

"You see how innocent that is? And you wanted to kill him." Magnus said.

"Uncle Magnus! Tell him to stop slapping me!" Blu whined.

"Well, tell him to stop being so fucking ugly." Ryeland joked.

"Oh! I just thought of where they could stay! At their parents'." Magnus stated.

"Where?" The family, and the Shadowhunters related to the family asked.

"At their parents' house. Like, the twins and Ryeland can stay with the Lightwoods, Blu can stay with Jocelyn, and Annalice and Charice can stay with me."

"You want me to stay with _them_?" Blu pointed to Jocelyn and Clary. "She's the one who gave me up, so I doubt she'd want me living in her house. And Clary… she just makes me feel on edge."

"Good." She said. He looked at her like a kitten would a German Shepard.

"You see that? There is no way in hell or heaven that I'm staying with them. Nope!"

"Same here. Plus, their place is _huge_. And in case they don't know, I'm blind. With those numerous steps and floors, I'm bound to die within a few hours." Ryeland added.

"Well, I wouldn't mind staying here. This place is sure to have great stuff I can take pictures of." His face lit up with excitement, but Maryse's face was the complete opposite. She looked at the nine year old with anger and disgust.

"Look. I did not come this far just to see you guys chicken out. Stop acting like bitches, get your shit together, and go tell you where I tell you to!" He raised his voice and blue sparks ignited from his fingertips unwillingly. People stepped back.

Leo, who'd been quiet ever since flying over the table, put his hands up in surrender and said, "Alright. Alright. No need to get hostile." Magnus looked at the boy and walked over to him.

Leo began to back up, his eyes wide. "What are you doing? I said no need to get hostile."

In a flash, Magnus had bowed down and picked up the little boy, giving him a juicy kiss on the cheek making him groan in disgust.

"Why is it always me?"

"And not me?" Theo finished. Magnus put Leo down and took Theo up and gave him a kiss too. Theo giggled and gave a kiss back to Magnus on his cheek.

"What about me?" Annalice then made some ugly ass kissy-lips.

Magnus stepped back. "Uhh! Hell no."

She stopped and bust out laughing. Her laugh was one of those ugly ones that got everyone else laughing, and so pretty soon everyone was laughing. Even Layfall's rude ass.

When the room finally quieted down, Robert said, "Well, since everything's all sorted out, I guess this meeting done with."

"Alright." Magnus said. "Let's get you guys home."

The family looked sick. Magnus took note and added quietly, "Don't worry. If you need me, call." They nodded.

"Well, Leo, Theo, Ryeland, you guys stay here. Blu, Charice, Annalice, come with me." He said.

Leo, Theo, Ryeland and Charice all walked towards Robert and everyone else stood up and walked out the doorway.

"Listen, I know they're your babies, but they're mine as well, so if they get hurt, you gotta plump black woman after yo ass. You understand me?" Charice threatened Robert.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Yes."

Charice turned to her kids. "Look, I know you guys have a lot of questions right now, and I promise I will answer all of them to the best I can, _later_. I'm gonna drop of Blu and Annalice then come back, okay? I know you're scared-"

"Ma. We're not scared." The twins said.

"Yeah. We're not little kids, c'mon now. Well, except for those two losers, but you know." Ryeland said and the twins frowned at him.

She smiled. _My boys are growing up_. "I guess not. Come here." She leaned in and hugged them all. She removed herself only to see that the twins had teared up.

"Theo, Leo watch out for your brother. Make sure he doesn't crash into anything. Especially you, Theo. I'm watching yo ass." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." Theo responded.

"Ryeland, watch…look out…take care of your brothers, damn!" Charice said. It was hard to tell a _blind _person to _look _out.

"Okay ma."

"Love you." The boys said.

"Love you guys too." She said. She began to walk away towards Blu, Annalice, and Magnus.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah." They chorused.

"Alright, let's go." They all turned around to exit the door. Jocelyn and Clary followed behind them.

When they got outside a voice said, "Magnus wait." Everyone turned around to see Alec.

Magnus looked annoyed. "Alexander, we'll talk later." He said through gritted teeth. "I promise." He added when Alec opened his mouth. He began to fast walk towards the curb.

Magnus snapped his finger and the car they crashed into the bookshelf appeared before them. It had a cracked window, but that was easily fixed with another snap of his fingers. They all got in and drove to Jocelyn's house.

.

.

.

The car ride was pretty nice. It was a lot less awkward than Blu expected. Except for the fact that Clary had been staring at him non-stop. _Jeez. Redheads._

As he'd stepped out of the car door, he smelled something. "What's that smell?" he asked.

"What smell, Jonathan?" Jocelyn asked.

Blu looked at her. "Uh, my names Blu. And that…dog smell."

She looked sad. "It's probably Luke."

Blu froze, his hand an inch from the door. "Luke? Isn't that the guy Jonathan stabbed because he tried to shoot him?" he stepped away from the door. "Oh hell no. I'm not getting killed today."

"Oh man up, loser." Clary walked past him and purposefully bumped into his shoulder. Painfully. "Ow!" he yelped.

"What? Can't take a hit?

"No, I can't take a redheaded bitch." He rubbed at his shoulder as they eyed each other.

Charice finally intervened. "Hey. Watch your daughter." She told Jocelyn and knocked on the door.

"Well, at least I can call her _mine_." She and Charice eyed each other.

Magnus shook his head.

Finally the door opened, and Luke stood there wearing a gray shirt, with black sweatpants.

Jocelyn looked at him. "Lukey, this is Blu. I'll explain everything when we get inside." Luke's look was incredulous. He looked as if he were about to kill Blu at any given moment.

Everyone walked inside except for Blu, who inched inside, not wanting to upset the werewolf in any manner.

Everyone stepped into the tiny house.

"Ok. Clary, show…Blu and _Charice _around." She said the woman's' name with clear hatred. "And I'll explain everything to Luke." She looked at him, who was looking at Blu, who was looking at the living room.

'Wait. Before you go, can I ask you something?" he asked Jocelyn.

"Of course, sweetie."

"Never gonna get used to that." He said under his breath. "Um…do you guys have an Xbox or a Wii or something?"

"No."

Blu made a noise that sounded like a cross between needing to take a shit and sighing.

"Don't worry. I'll go back home and get your Xbox." Charice said.

"Oh thank god!" he turned and jump-hugged (when you jump on someone and hug them) his mother. Her step faltered and she almost fell.

She chuckled. "Nigga, get yo ass off me."

He got off her.

"Let's go." Clary interrupted.

"Damn." Charice said quietly to Blu.

"I know right?" he said and they began to walk after her.

He stopped when Magnus said "Hold on. Where's Blu gonna sleep?"

"With Clary." Jocelyn answered.

"Oh hell no." the siblings said.

'I'm not sleeping with a redhead!" Blu said the same time Clary said "I'm not sleeping with a demon!"

"Look. You guys are brother and sister. You need to learn to tolerate each other. Plus there's no spare rooms."

"There's a couch!" they yelled.

"I'm not repeating myself. Clary show him the house then get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Long day? What are we doing?"

"Training."

He groaned. "Who's my trainer?"

"Jace. Don't worry, your older brother will there."

"Yes! Still don't want to though."

"Just go." She said.

The siblings groaned some more and walked away.

.

.

.

An hour and thirty minutes later, Jocelyn had explained to Luke everything, Charice and Magnus had left, and Blu and Clary were going to bed.

Clary was sitting against the bathroom door listening out for anything suspicious from Blu. She wasn't sure what you could do that's suspicious in a bathroom, but just in case.

She was so engrossed in 'listening' that she didn't hear his footsteps near the door. He opened it and looked down at her.

"The fuck? We're you eavesdropping on me?" he asked.

She stood up quickly and wiped off her hands. "No."

"You know, sooner or later you're gonna have to _leave me the hell alone_."

"I'd prefer later." She turned around and got into the bed. She looked over at Blu. "Is that what you're sleeping in?" He was wearing nothing but his blue and gray striped underwear.

"I didn't pack any clothes."

"Why not, dumb ass?"

"Maybe because I didn't know I was staying somewhere else, bitch."

"Whatever, dick."

He walked over to the bed and got settled in. They put the covers over each other and stared face to face.

"I know it's you, Sebastian." She said. "There's no such thing as a 'good' you."

"Yeah, yeah." He turned around. "Oh, and if you ever wake up in the middle of the night and I'm close to you, push me away."

"Oh I'll push you alright. But why?"

"Because I move in my sleep and by morning time I'll end up on top of you in a weird position."

"Weird how?" she dare ask.

"Well, when me and Ryeland still slept in the same room, I woke up one morning on top of him, with my foot behind my head. I don't know how the hell it happened but it happened." He explained.

"Yeah." She said slowly. "Night."

"Night."

And with that they fell asleep. Blu a lot later than his younger sister. He kept thinking about all the ways Jace might torture him during training, thought about if he and his sister were ever going to get along, and thought about other things. But the one thing he didn't think about was his mother (Charice).

.

.

.

As Charice opened the door to the house, she sensed something was wrong. Knowing that she should trust her instinct, she turned around to leave.

And there in her way, was a thing. She didn't know how to describe it. It looked like a human, but looked like a demon as well.

"Hello Charice." It said, speaking as if it had two large stones stuck in its throat.

"You look uneasy. Excuse me for startling you. My name is Armaros, and I believe you have something that belongs to me. Well, someone." He grinned, showing razor sharp teeth, and lunged at her.


	9. The Training

The Training

.

.

.

"Get off!" Clary yelled. She'd just gotten up, or tried to. Blu was laying on top of her horizontally, so their forms made a cross. Jocelyn had heard her daughter's struggle earlier and came to see what all the noise was about. She opened the door and saw her son on his back splayed on top of her daughter, his hair a mess, his eyebrows upturned in the most disturbing of ways, and his left leg bent and out to the side.

"Mom! Get him off!" she said.

"Alright, alright." She walked over to Blu. "Sweetheart? Wake up." She lightly tapped his cheek.

"Wake up."

"Mom. I've tried everything. He _won't _wake up. Try slapping him. _Hard_."

"No! I'll just drag him off." She said and began to pull his arms. He slowly fell to the ground, head first, then hit it with a thud, his legs rolling over him. He landed in the fetal position still snoring.

Clary got up and then slapped him. Hard.

"Wha?" Blu got up and rubbed his cheek. "Ow!" he opened his eyes.

Clary and Jocelyn stepped back. His eyes were completely black, but with a green ring around the iris.

"Jonathan?" Jocelyn asked slowly.

"Your…your eyes."

"Oh." He stood up. "It's kinda like morning wood. Always happens in the morning. Speaking of which…" he walked over to the bathroom and went inside, a tent protruding from his underwear. ;) He closed the door.

"I can see what Theo meant." Clary said. Jocelyn agreed then looked at her daughter.

"Ok. You go get dressed and meet me downstairs. We're gonna go over to the Lightwoods and eat breakfast and then we'll get him training."

"The Lightwoods made breakfast? What, are they sentencing us to death?" Clary joked.

Her mother laughed. "Ryeland's cooking and from what I hear he cooks pretty well."

"How do you know? He's still a Lightwood." They both laughed and Blu stepped out wearing what he had been wearing yesterday.

"Don't you have any other clothes…Blu?" Jocelyn asked.

"I didn't pack anything because I didn't know I'd be staying anywhere." He answered.

"Well, we could go shopping for a few outfits if you want."

"When?"

"Right now. We have an hour before we're to go the Lightwoods."

"Oh yeah. Training." He said sullenly. "Well, what time is it?"

"Seven."

Blu's eyes widened. "Who in the hell wakes someone at seven? What kind of torture is this!?" he panicked.

"And Charice said she raised you right. You can't even get up in the morning." Jocelyn said.

"Excuse you?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, just stating a fact."

"No. A fact is you leaving me because I was "different". A fact is you hating me. A fact is you'll always be remembered as Valentine's wife and nothing else. At least my _mom _was there to even wake me up."

Awkward silence.

"Let's just go get some clothes." He said and walked out of the doorway. The girls followed after him shortly.

.

.

An hour later, Blu had gotten four pairs of clothes and in the end, decided to wear a long sleeved navy blue shirt, with regular ole' jeans. They were in Luke's truck riding over to the Lightwoods', when Blu's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Sup lil' bro?"

"Fuck you." Theo said. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way. Why? You miss me?" he taunted.

"No. Leo does." He lied.

"Yeah, whatever. See you later, kay?"

"Kay, bye."

"Bye, love ya."

"Love you too." Theo said and hung up. Blu put his phone back in his pocket.

"You don't love. You hate." Clary said.

"Bitch, leave me alone. It's too damn early for this."

"Yeah, because-

"Clary, leave your brother alone."

"He's not my brother, he's Sebastian playing at some sick game! Why can't anyone else see that!?"

"Because it's not true."

"And if it is? Then what?" Silence. "Look. I know you miss your son, but he," she pointed back at Blu," is not it. I'm sure of it."

"I'm sure you're just jealous that mommy's giving me more attention than you." He gave her pouty lips.

"I'm sure I'll-

"Guys, stop. No one's sure who he is. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Yeah. If he doesn't burn down the bridge first."

"I wouldn't dare!" he brought his hand to his chest dramatically. "Only if you were on the bridge I'd do it."

"You-

"Stop! I don't want to hear any more from the both of you. Just quiet." She yelled and with that they drove in an agitated silence.

About twelve minutes later, they arrived at the Lightwoods. They all stepped out of the car and walked up the steps. Before Jocelyn banged on the door it opened wide, showing Ryeland wearing a muscle fitted green shirt and sweat pants.

"I felt you coming up the steps."

"Of course you did, freak." Clary said and tried to push past him, but Ryeland got in her way.

He gave her that look that always unnerved Blu. "You can pull that shit with Blu, but not me. Have some respect." He stepped out of her way and let her continue. Her face was paler then Blu's skin. Jocelyn walked in after her daughter and Blu followed. He and his brother did a little, well, long ass handshake that was very complex. When they were done, Blu went inside and Ryeland closed the door.

"Show me to the food, bro!" Blu said.

"Shut yo ass up and follow me." He began to walk up the stairs with Blu, Clary, and Jocelyn close at heel.

Soon they arrived at the kitchen. On the table was a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, a pitcher of orange juice, syrup, and apple juice.

"How'd you make this so quick?" Clary asked.

"I'm an early bird."

"Well, you are one ugly ass early bird." Blu mumbled under his breath

"What?"

"Oh I just said you look very sexy today. Mh-hm." Ryeland looked at him liked he was crazy and slowly backed away. Then he began to strut towards him.

"Well, would you prefer my sexy ass for breakfast?" he grabbed his own ass.

"Oh hell no! I'm ass-lose intolerant." He fast walked away from his brother.

"Shit. Every time." The brothers laughed, while everybody looked at them like they were stupid.

"Blu!" Two voices came. It was Leo and Theo bounding down the stairs. They ran over to their older brother and jump-hugged him.

"Oh god!" Blu struggled to stay up from the impact.

He looked down at them. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Blu!" They answered.

"You wanna check out the pictures I took?" Theo asked.

"Not right now, kiddo. After I eat, okay?"

"Okay." He said and went to go sit on the right side of the table with his twin next to him.

Robert sat by himself on the top side, with Jocelyn and Maryse on the bottom side. Clary, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle on the left side, with the twins, Ryeland, and Blu on the right.

Everyone began to eat in an awkward silence, with the occasional chatter and laughter from the the Jaymes family. When they were done, Jace stood up and said, "You two. Let's go." He said to Blu and Ryeland. He turned around and left with Alec behind him as well.

"What should _we _do?" the twins asked.

"Nobody cares." Isabelle snarked. Their faces fell.

"We'll find something for you guys. Maybe even something for you to take a picture of, Theo." Robert said. The little boy grinned at this.

.

.

"Ah!" Blu once again fell on his ass. By the end of the day, it'll be squished so much that it'll look square.

He stood up. "I told you to block." Jace remarked.

"And I told you I don't know how to block someone so fucking fast!" he rubbed his ass.

"Please, you're faster than me."

"Sebastian is, not me!"

"You think you're fooling anyone? I know you're Sebastian. Me, Clary, Alec, everyone. Everyone except your _mommy_. She's the only one stopping you from getting killed. The only one. But pretty soon, even she's gonna realize that something's up. And then where will you go, where will you hide?" Jace got a bit too up close and personal for Blu. "If you think you can just waltz in here unsuspected, you've got another thing coming, demon boy." He backed away.

Blu stood up and rubbed the many bruises on him. "Look, can we just take a break? I think my bruises that have bruises…have bruises on their bruises."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Let's just take a break."

"That's ridiculous. You've only been training for four hours." Jace said.

"Fo…I'm taking a break." He said. Jace got in his way.

"You don't have my permission." He said.

"I don't think I need it."

"Oh, I think you do."

"And I think you should go fuck yourself." The two stared each other down for a few seconds before Alec stepped in a said, "Jace. I think it's time to give these two a break."

"Yes!" Blu fist pumped the air. "In yo face!" He walked over to Alec. "Thanks so much, man. You came at just the right time."

"I hope you burn in a ditch."

That threw the white haired boy off guard.

"Leave him alone, Alec." Ryeland's voice came. He appeared in the doorway next to Alec. He looked at Ryeland for a second and then moved out of the doorway. Blu hurriedly walked over to his brothers' side as they began to walk down the narrow hallway.

"Dude, what was that all about? What happened between you two?" he asked.

Ryeland began to recall the past four hours.

.

FLASHBACK

.

"Ah, it's hopeless." Alec groaned.

"No it's not, just give me some time."

"You're blind. In order to fight, you need to see."

"But I _can _see. Just not with my eyes."

"I doubt you can feel the vibrations in the air, like you do the ground."

"I can, to an extent."

"Look. I just can't. I'm not wasting my time on something as pointless as training you."

When Ryeland didn't respond, Alec looked back at him. He looked dead.

"You're just like your dad."

"_Our _dad apparently. And how? We're nothing alike."

"You both gave up on me."

Silence.

"It's ok though. I understand. I mean with so much already going on, I can see why you'd want to give up on me. Because everything else is non-give up-able."

"No, it's not like that."

"Don't lie to me. I can tell." Alec looked at his brother.

"You look exactly like him. Like dad." Alec said.

"Well, I'm am his firstborn son, aren't I?"

Alec looked to the ground. "Why'd they give you up?"

The question caught the twenty-two year old off guard. "A smart kid like you hasn't put two and two together by now? I'm half Drevak demon." Alec gasped.

"I'm pretty much another Jace, except with Drevak blood. Valentine gave mom some drinks to help better me when I was born. But in their eyes, it only worsened me."

"And what about in _your _eyes?"

"At first I thought I was worse too. But then Charice adopted me and told me that sometimes different was better. That I shouldn't give two fucks about what anyone else thinks. And I still don't."

Alec shook his head in understanding. "Oh. Well, does your fiancé know? About your powers?"

"Yeah, she does. She just doesn't know _how _I have them. Wait, how do you know that?"

"I wanted to know more about you, so I looked you up."

"Nosy as hell. Just like Theo."

Alec looked back towards the ground. "Is it true? That dad cheated on mom?"

"Probably." The blue eyed boy looked at his brother incredulously.

"Listen to me. No matter what happens to your family, you've always got your memories. It's what my mom always taught me. So don't let what dad did get to you. You should never let your emotions get the better of you. Never. I should know."

Alec knit his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"That's another story for another time. Now, you wanna keep going or take a break?"

Alec just stared at him for a while. "Let's take a break."

"Good, because sucking at fighting is harder than you think." The brothers laughed then began to walk out the door.

.

.

FLASHFORWARD

.

.

"We just came to an understanding of each other, that's all."

"Oooh-kaay? I just can't wait to get downstairs and away from Lord Blond-dick (get it? Blondie? Blond-dick? Cuz he's a dick? ^_^ Ah, never mind -_-) over there." He pointed to Jace.

Ryeland laughed. "True, true."

.

.

.

Blu was sitting eating chips and rubbing his bruises when a voice called for him.

"Blu, someone wants to see you." Maryse said. He got up and looked at her. Her gaze was a very _unpleasant_ one. _She thinks I killed Max. That's why she's staring at me like that._ He began to follow her down some stairs. _What if she's leading me to my death? What if Isabelle's there, waiting to slash me to death with her whip? What if Alec wants to put me against a wall and notch a thousand arrows at me!? What if she brings Jace and he decides to butt rape me? What if-_

"We're here." Maryse's words broke through his mind. He stepped in front of her, gulping. She turned and left the time

They were in the same room as the meeting had been in. Last time, it'd been filled with Shadowhunters, but this time it was filled with a pale white guy with black hair and green eyes.

The man turned to face Blu. "Hello. I'm Meliorn, Knight of the Seelie Court."

"Yeaah. I'm Blu."

"I know. The Seelie Queen wants to see you." Meliorn said.

"Who?"

"The Queen of the Seelie Court."

"Oh. No."

He looked astonished. "What? You can't say no."

"What? Babe gonna be mad she got rejected by this fine piece of ass?" he strutted and poked out his ass.

"Oh she'll be mad alright."

"Why can't I just say no?"

"Because she's the Seelie Queen." He explained.

"1) what the fuck is a sealie? Is it a baby seal because it sure sounds like?

2) Isn't she like the bad guy, sort of?

And 3) I'm tired of being seen. Jonathan needs to be seen by this, Jonathan needs to be seen by that. 4) My names Blu for the last damn time. 5) I'm not a tourist attraction. Why you need to see me so much? And 6) hell no.

"Look, the last time someone rejected a visitation from-

"Nigga, I don't care."

"Look, I-

"No, you look!"

"Do not interrupt a-

BANG! The door burst open and Magnus sprang forth.

"Blu! Your mom's missing!"

"What!?" Blu ran over to the shaken looking warlock. "What do you mean!?"

"She wasn't home when I woke up, and when I went to go to your house to check up on her, I sensed a demonic presence. I think a demon took her."

Blu gasped, his eyes gone completely black.


	10. The Takings

The Takings

.

.

(I changed Armaros's appearance to a wisp of smoke)

.

.

(P.S. I just wanna thank all of you guys for reading my fanfic. I didn't think anybody'd ever read them, but I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO glad you did. Love ya, all! And if there's anything you don't like in here (like curse words or the n word), or you think I should minimize the uses of anything, or even maximize it, just let me know. ^_^ Deuces for now)

.

.

.

"Blu! Your mom's missing!"

"What!?" Blu ran over to the shaken looking warlock. "What do you mean!?"

"She wasn't home when I woke up, and when I went to go to your house to check up on her, I sensed a demonic presence. I think a demon took her."

Blu gasped, his eyes gone completely black. "Why didn't you go with her!? You could've protected her!"

"She told me that'd she's be fine, so I gave her my key so that she could let herself back in in case I fell asleep, which to be honest I already was when she walked out the door."

"You idiot!" Blu grabbed Magnus by the lapels of his sparkly purple jacket and lifted him off his feet.

"I knew I was making a mistake by not killing you, but I won't make that again."

"Calm yourself." Ryeland's voice came. Blu dropped Magnus and whirled around to face his brother.

"What the fuck do you mean!? Mom's gone!"

"Blu!" he yelled, which shocked the eighteen year old, because whenever Ryeland yelled, people listened.

"What did I tell you? Don't ever let your emotions get the better of you."

"But…but!" he started breathing hard.

"But nothing. All we have to do is find her, and that's that."

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Blu asked.

Magnus, who'd been silently watching the argument, spoke up. "There _is _someone who knows everything that happens in the Downworld. Maybe he knows something about your mother."

"I doubt it. It happened only yesterday." His eyed went back to green. The beast was subdued for now.

"But this guy's fast. He'll know something that only happened an hour ago."

Blu slowed his breathing. "Well then we'll just have to find this guy, find mom, and then kill the little fucker who did this." He said grimly. "What's his name?"

"Lane Hathaway, though I suspect it's only an alias due to the fact that he's never been seen before."

"Can we come?" Theo's tiny voice came from nowhere. "We were walking by and we happened to hear you guys."

"1) no matter how many times you say it, you were never walking by. And 2) no."

"But why not? We wanna help mom to!"

"No! It's just too dangerous!" Blu said.

"I know I'm a little kid but stop treating me like one! Why can't I-

"I already lost mom, I'm not losing you!" Blu's voice cracked. "Look. I promise you you'll be more help by staying here."

Theo's face fell. His twin patted his back. Theo looked at him.

"How come _you _didn't speak up to save mom?"

"Because I'm not stupid. I know I'll only slow them down. I'll only be deadweight. You would be too."

Ryeland walked over to his brothers, squatted down in front of Theo and put his hand on my shoulder. "Guys, I know how hard this is, but you gotta stay here."

Theo whimpered.

"I mean it. Stay. Here, alright? For mom?"

Theo looked at his older brother for a few seconds. "Okay."

Ryeland stood up, and walked over to his brother. Earlier, Magnus had called Jace and told him and the Lightwoods to join them.

"Mag, where's Annalice?"

"I left her at my apartment." He turned to the twins. "Kids, we'll be back. Don't try anything funny, or you can forget about flying anymore." Magnus said.

The twins groaned in displeasure.

"We'll be back soon." Ryeland said, and everyone turned to walk away.

"Is it ok if we check out the house first, Mag?"

"Yeah, sure."

.

.

.

_Click_. The door to Magnus's apartment opened, and Jonathan stepped through. It was easy to obtain the key from Charice. After all, Magnus had given it to her to let herself in. He never would've guessed that Jonathan'd be letting _himself _in.

"Why is it that you want the girl if you already have the boys' mother?" Armaros had asked earlier.

"In any extreme case that Blu and Charice get away from me, I'll still have leverage. His love-struck sister." The two chuckled then. But now, it was time to get down to business.

He walked into the living room to see Annalice fast asleep on the couch. _This is too easy._

He went over to her and shook her shoulder. "Annalice? Annalice, wake up." She stirred, but did not wake up. He shook her hard.

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. "Blu, your eyes."

"I'm not Blu, my love. I'm Jonathan." Saying or doing anything in order to get her to subdue to him was necessary.

She gasped then sat up. "Jonathan?" she said the name slowly.

"Yes. Blu's twin."

"Twin? You're his clone."

"No, your mother lied to you. I'm Blu's twin."

She stared at him. "Wha-whatever you want, you're not getting it, you sick on of a bitch."

He took a lock of her black hair and put it behind her ear, his touch causing her to shudder.

"Look, hear me out. I was watching you and family during your escape to the institute, and I was just about to kill each and every single one of you."

She gasped again. "Even the twins? You _are _fucking sick!" she stood up and tried to run away from him, but he grabbed her arm, bringing her close to him. Close enough that they could kiss, which Annalice noticed.

"But I didn't and do you know why?"

She shook her head no, and began to struggle against him. He put one arm around her waist and looked her in the eyes.

"It's because I saw the glimpse of an angel. That angel…was you, my love." She stopped struggling.

"I've never known how love felt until now. My father taught me that to love was to destroy, but anyone would think that after their wife leaving them had been their ruin. But now I realize that to love is to be devoted to. And when you fall in love, you risk your devotion being destroyed. But you know what," with the hand that was wrapped around her arm, he brushed her cheek with it, "I'm willing to be destroyed if it means being with you."

A tear ran down his cheek. "Annalice…I'm madly in love with you. Will you come with me?"

A tear ran down her cheek too. Her entire life, all she's wanted was acceptance from Blu. She's had a crush on him for so long. No, it was more than a crush. It was an obsession. And here comes this guy who looks exactly like him. Difference is, he loves her as well.

There won't be another time like this. She _must _accept! "Come with you where?"

"Come with me and be my girlfriend. You know we can't be together while you're here, so that's why I want you to come with me. Come and live with me. We could go anywhere you want. I have the money to provide for both of us. I'd give you whatever you want. Fame, cars, kids, new weaves, whatever!" They both chuckled. "All I want is to be with you."

He leaned in close to her, and kissed her on the lips. It quickly turned passionate. He trailed his hands down from her cheek down her waist and to her thighs. She cupped the back of his stark white hair. He moved his hand and cupped her ass, and with the other cupped her breast. She gasped in pleasure.

He pushed her down onto the couch. She mover her hand to his muscled chest, then went below his belly button and grabbed his shirt. She slowly lifted it up, and eventually it came off and landed on the ground. He did the same to hers. Pretty soon, they were grinding against each other. Cock rubbing against cunt. Or as much as they could.

His lips trailed down from hers, to her neck. He licked and sucked it. Soon his mouth was heading towards her breast. With his right hand, he teased her already hardened nipple, with the right, he put his hand down her pants and began to slowly massage her wet cunt, and with his mouth, he licked the exposed flesh around her bra. She hiked her leg onto his back and took his hair in both her hands, her breathing hard.

He removed his left hand and started pulling her pants down. She allowed him to. Once she shimmied out of hers, she took him out of his. Her eyes grew big as his nine inch cock throbbed against the fabric of his underwear. She grew even wetter. She became embarrassed and looked away, but he cupped her chin and gently made her turn to look at him. _He's so wonderful. Everything I ever could've wanted is right in front of me. _She was about to lean in and kiss him when he said, "Stop. Let's do this later." Reluctantly, she obeyed and took up her clothes.

"We can't do this here. We need to leave." He said as she put her clothes back on.

"But what about my family?"

"Pssh. Your family doesn't care about you. Your mom's been missing for hours and they haven't even informed you yet."

She stood up right, her shirt in her hands. "Missing?"

"I took her, so that Magnus would leave and I could finally come and see you. She'll be fine as long as you stay with me."

_They didn't tell me? Maybe he's right. They don't care about me. Well, you what? Fuck them._

"Okay." She answered.

_This is so easy, it's sad_. When she'd gotten her clothes and her stuff together, they left.

.

.  
.

When the group of six arrived at the Jaymes' household, the brothers knew something was wrong. Almost like they could sense the demonic energy that lingered here. Which they could, being part demon and all.

"This is bad." Ryeland said.

"Yeah. You feel it too?" Blu asked.

"Mh-hm."

"What? Feel what?" Jace probed.

"The demonic energy." The older one explained.

"It feels stronger than Ryeland."

"But less than you." He said to Blu.

"A greater demon." Jace said to his family. The brothers have enhanced hearing due to their blood, so they overheard this.

"What's that?" they asked.

"A demon capable of thinking."

"Oh."

"Like you." Jace said.

"Will you let it go!?" Blu asked.

"He's probably staging this entire thing and the minute we step in that house, we're as good as dead."

"How about I go in myself?" Ryeland asked, to stop the bickering. "That way you can keep an eye on him."

Jace pondered this thought for a second. "Go. But if anything funny happens, you can kiss your brother goodbye."

"Look, you-

"Blu, stop."

"But he-

"Let it go."

Blu groaned. Ryeland turned around and made for the door.

"Magnus. What was that about flying earlier?" Simon asked him quietly.

"What? Oh. It's like a reward for them. Whenever they do something good, or obey any rules, which they sometimes do, I make them fly. They love it."

"Hm."

When Ryeland got to the door, he twisted the knob. It didn't twist, which meant it was still locked. He turned around to face everyone.

"She didn't even get to go inside before she was taken."

"How do you know that?" Alec asked.

"Because it's still locked. She never had a chance to get in."

"Oh man." Blu said and put his head down. Ryeland sighed and walked over to his little brother and wrapped his arm round his shoulder.

"Blu, everything's gonna be ok. I promise you we'll find mom. And you know my promises are never broken, no matter the circumstance."

The younger one looked up. "I know we'll find her. I'm just worried about what's happening to her. If a demon took her, there's no telling what he's doing to her."

"We can still find Lane and talk to him." Magnus suggested.

Blu removed himself from under Ryeland's arm. "But do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. A very fancy club, not too far from here. It's called The Dime."

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go." Blu said.

The group left once again.

.

.

.

"Crap! They left again. Quick get on your bike, bro." Theo said. They had 'borrowed' some bikes earlier that were left by some kids on a driveway.

"I don't think we should keep going." Leo remarked.

"I think you should either." A voice said.

Theo's hand froze on his bike handle. _How the hell did Blu get behind me? I just saw him get in the car! Oh man, no more flying!_ He turned around.

"Uhh, hey Blu. We weren't following you, we just happened to be biking by. Why are your eyes black like that? They're usually all black, but it' just your pupils this time."

"It's because I'm not Blu. I'm Jonathan.' He looked over his shoulder and called, "Armaros."

A barely visible, light gray wisp of smoke suddenly appeared next to Jonathan.

"Take care of them." He told it. The wisp of smoke turned towards the twins and time seemed to slow down. Theo took out a bow and arrow (he 'borrowed' it from Alec) from his backpack. He quickly notched an arrow and shot it at Jonathan, since he figured it would only go _through _the smoky figure. The demon boy only caught it in his hand.

He walked over to the shocked the twin and jammed the arrow in his arm, causing the other twin to scream and run. While Theo fell the floor, Jonathan took up the fallen bow and notched an arrow at Leo, striking him in the leg and causing him to hit the ground hard, face first. He was knocked out on impact.

"_Now_, take care of it." He said. The wisp of smoke flew over to Theo, who was losing consciousness from blood loss, and carried him over to a very expensive looking car that was hidden with a strong glamour. Once Theo was inside Leo was next. Once they were both in, the wisp of smoke dissolved and Jonathan got in the driver's seat and drove away. _In case Annalice ever sees through my façade, I have even more leverage. This is too easy, it's painful._

He laughed. _Nothing is more entertaining than pain._

.

.

.

The group arrived at the club a while later. If it wasn't for Magnus, they never would've gotten in. Being the flamboyant warlock he is, he has access to any club he wants.

He told everyone to hide their faces, in case anyone from the Downworld recognized them, especially Blu. They'd never get a word in to Lane if they see Blu. Or Jace.

When they got in, Magnus walked straight over to the bartender.

"Hey, watcha need?" he asked, his New York accent a bit heavy.

"I need to see Lane." The bartender, who was cleaning a cup, stopped and stared at him. He got in close to Magnus.

"What for?"

"Someone's mother has gone missing, and I need to see if he knows anything."

He stared some more before pointing to a hallway that was on the second floor of the club. Magnus gave his thanks and ushered the group upstairs.

The hallway was barely lit, and when they got the end, there was another hallway at the right. All the way at the back of this one was a metal door, with an eye slot. They walked cautiously.

When they got there, Magnus rapped on the door. The eye slot opened and all you could see were sunglasses.

"Magnus Bane, What do you need?" the man asked.

_He sounds familiar. I swear, I've never heard his voice before, but yet it sounds familiar. _Jace thought.

"How do you know my name?"

"You're Magnus Bane. Who doesn't?"

"True." Ryeland said.

"Who else is with you?"

"Jace Herondale, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Ryeland and Blu Jaymes, and myself."

"Blu Jaymes? What, do they call him Blu Jay?" the man chuckled.

"Yes, they actually do." Magnus answered.

Blu cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh yes. Do you happen to have any information?"

"Well, a plump black woman did go missing, and I might know something about that, if she's who you're looking for."

"Yes! It's our mom!"

The man raised his eyebrows.

"Adopted."

"Ah."

"So will you tell us?" Ryeland asked.

"Sure…for a price. $1500."

"$1500?" all said, except for Blu and Magnus. Since Magnus was a trader of secrets as well sometimes, he understood why it was so much.

But Blu didn't. His eyes turned completely black. "My mom's life is on the line here, and you want us to pay you!?" He yelled.

"Hey, calm your friend down." The man said.

You don't tell demon Blu to calm down. It only makes things worse.

Magnus knew what was about to happen, and he tried to yell, "Lane, move away from the door!", but he didn't even get his name out when Blu bust down the metal door with his fist, sending Lane sprawling somewhere inside. He may be even crushed under the door.

Blu stopped inside, found Lane against the far wall, his arm bent awkwardly, and ripped off his sunglasses, revealing a good looking middle-aged man with blue eyes and blond hair. He looked exactly like

"Stephen Herondale." Magnus said.

Jace gasped.


	11. The Anger

The Anger

(I made Annmarie a fairy ^_^)

.

.

.

"Stephen Herondale?" Magnus said

Jace gasped.

"Where the fuck is my mother!? Tell me! Now!" Blu yelled.

"You get your hands off him!" Jace yelled, and tried to stop Blu. Blu raised his hand back and slammed Jace against the wall next to the door, semi-unconscious.

Lane had regained his senses and started fighting back, but Blu was stronger. When Lane lifted his arm to punch Blu, he grabbed it and bit it, leaving a gash in his arm. Lane screamed and kicked his foot out at Blu, connecting with Blu's groin.

Alec and Isabelle ran over to help, but Magnus told them to stay back. Blue sparks engrossed his hand and Blu went flying at the wall over Lane, and hit the wall face first. Hard. He slumped to the ground and was out cold. Lane crawled over to the door and stood up behind the group. He brought out a gun and brandished it among everyone.

Jace, who was now awake, stood up and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You! Magnus! Get over here. I'll let you live, but the rest attacked me."

"What? We tried to help you!" Isabelle yelled.

"When, bitch? Don't lie to me. You're gonna die today, whether you like it or not."

Suddenly, the gun went flying from his hands and skidded over to Magnus's feet. He picked it up and set it in his pocket.

"Nobody's dying today, Stephen."

"Who the hell is Stephen?" Lane asked.

Jace gasped again. "That's your name. Don't you remember?"

Lane faltered. "Remember?" his eyes glazed over.

"Yeah. Celine was your wife? You were Valentine's second in command? Your my-

"Valentine's second in command? Valentine Morgenstern's?"

"Of course."

"Now I know you're lying. Valentine is one horrible man. Why would I be in league with him?"

"You were part of the Circle."

"No I wasn't. I'm no uncanny Valentine worshipper. I have _sense_."

"Stephen, you really don't remember anything?" Magnus asked.

"My name's not Stephen. It's Ryan. Lane's an alias."

"Knew it. But your name isn't Ryan. It's Stephen Herondale. Your mother was Imogen Herondale, the second to the last Inquisitor. Your first wife was Amatis Graymark, but Valentine told you to divorce her, because her brother had turned into a werewolf. You married Celine and the both of you had Jace." Magnus said, and pointed to the awestruck golden boy. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before they heard shuffling behind them. They turned and saw Blu getting up, his hand to his head.

"Ah. What happened?"

"He doesn't remember what happens when he turns to his demon side." He said to Stephen, who was backing further out into the hallway.

"That's….that's-

"This is Blu Jaymes, the _real _Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. The one everyone knows about is his clone." Ryeland explained.

"The _real _one? Clone? This is just too much for one fucking day."

"You're telling me." Blu said and joined the group. "I'm guessing all this mess has to do with me?"

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Sorry." He said adorably.

"It's fine, I guess." Stephen said, and examined his wound. "That's some bite you got there, kid."

Blu's eyes opened. "I did that!? Holy shit! I'm so sorry, I-

"It's fine. Being me, you get used to these kind of things."

"True." Magnus said, and turned to Ryeland and the two chuckled. Magnus then walked over to Stephen and waved his hand over the wound, causing it to heal.

"Thanks." Stephen said.

"So now that I saved your life, you owe me." He said.

Stephen lowered his eyelids. "Ah, do you want?" he asked the warlock.

"I want you to tell us where the woman is located, and then I want something else from you."

He stared at them all. "Alright, follow me." He said, and led them back into the room.

"Do you want me to put that door back up?" Blu asked.

"Uh, sure." Blu walked over to the door and easily set it up in the frame. Stephen just stared at him in awe, then turned and began walking through anther door.

The room was a small one, with a circular table in the center and four chairs surrounding it. Stephen sat in one of them.

"One of my men was walking to another place that was circulating some rumors, when he heard a lady scream. He went around the house and saw a man with white hair dump someone into an expensive looking car. Also said he saw a strange smoke anomaly. Possibly a greater demon, that's been killed within the last 200 years, since it's just smoke."

"My guy tracked him down to a warehouse that's pretty far from here. I'll give you the address." He stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a slip of paper. He walked over to Magnus and handed it to him.

"Now. Get the fuck out."

"Wait a second, I said I wanted something else from you."

Stephen sighed. "What is it?"

"I want you to come with us."

"No way. You know how many people want me killed? And why do you need me anyways."

Magnus's hands sparked Blu. "To make sure you're not lying to us."

The blue eyed man thought to himself for a second, then laughed. "You're smart, I'll give you that." Magnus smiled.

"Alright, I'll come."

And with that, everyone hopped into the car and sped to the building.

.

.

.

Theo woke unable to see. For a second he thought he was blind, but then he realized there was a bag over his head. He was also tied up.

_Where the hell am I? Where's Leo?_

"Leo?" the boy whispered. "Leo, where are you here?"

"Theo?" a tiny voice in front of him whispered back from.

"Oh thank god! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My leg hurts though."

"No shit, you got shot in the leg with an arrow."

"And I wouldn't have, if you'd just listened to me and stayed at the Institute."

Theo sighed. _All of this is my fault. If we die here…no. It won't come to that, because we're getting the fuck out of here. _"Look Leo, I'm really sorry for all of this. This is _my _fault we're in here, so I'm gonna get us out, ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright. Listen out for anyone, ok?"

"Kay." There was an advantage to being part faerie. Having good ears, but after a take home chemical lab Ryeland bought home had exploded, Theo's ears were never as good as his brothers'. But the twins were also very persuasive. Theo more in words, and Leo more in looks.

_Where's my knife? _There was also an advantage to being a kid. No one expected you to own a knife and wear it on you at all times, which was perfect in a situation like this.

He tried to reach his back pocket, but he just couldn't. _A disadvantage of being a kid would be my tiny ass arms._

He reached and reached and finally touched the hilt of it. Carefully, he withdrew it from his pocket and began of cut the ropes that constrained him.

A little while later, he was cut free. A couple red bruises here and there but free. He saw his brother a few feet away from him and went to cut him free. In a matter of seconds, he too was cut free, and the brothers were rejoicing.

"Next step, to get the fuck out of here." Theo said.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Wait." Leo said and held up his hands. "Quick! Put the bag on my head and tie me up! Someone's coming!"

"No! I have a better plan." Theo went over to a tiny window that was too high for him. He stacked a few boxes and then opened up the window to make it look as if they'd escaped. They then went ran over to each sides of the door and waited.

A middle-aged woman with brown curvy hair and black eyes entered the room.

"Huh?" she gasped. "They're gone!" she exclaimed, but before she got over to the window, Leo shut the door while Theo stabbed the woman in the back. She yelled, though more in surprise than in pain.

She turned around and took the knife out of her back, but Theo had gotten a nearby staff and jammed it into her leg. She screamed and fell to the ground.

"Leo, let's go!" he yelled as he picked up his knife. They bust open the door and ran out of it, leading into a room that was nicely furnished. Theo turned around and slammed the door, locking it and grabbing a nearby chair and pining it under the door knob. There was a door that was behind a light red couch. They sprinted for it, but they almost reached it before a man with brown hair and green eyes stepped out of another door that was next to the TV.

"Amatis, pipe down! I've got the kids pinned." He yelled at the woman screaming and pounding on the door._ So her name is Amatis? Isn't that Luke's sister?_

"Cartwright, hurry up!" she yelled.

"Hold on." He said. "Here kiddie, kiddie, kiddies." He laughed. He brandished a machete.

"C-Come on now, are you really gonna kill t-two kids?" Leo stuttered.

"Are you really gonna make me walk over there and get you?" he joked and began to laugh again.

Theo had a plan of escaping. Problem was, he wasn't in it. He knew that if he distracted Cartwright, that'd give Leo some time to escape_. I gotta do this. If we're both captured again, no one will know where we are, and if _Leo _gets caught, he won't last here a second. It's gotta be me that stays._

"Leo, when I tell you to run, run." He whispered.

"But-

"Just do it!" he said. He began to charge towards Cartwright and when he got in front of him, he started twerking. Since no one ever thought you'd twerk while getting threatened to be killed, he decided why not.

"Run." He mouthed to his brother. Leo silently opened the door while Theo began to make seal noises.

"Ar! Ar! Ar! Ar!"

"What the? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cartwright was too busy laughing on the ground to notice that one of the twins had escaped.

Theo stopped. "Look, man. If you let me go, I'll send you an hour video of me doing some funny ass things. How 'bout it?"

"Sure! Why not? I'll give you my address. Let me just go get a slip of paper." He said, and turned and walked out the door he came from. Theo decided that he could run!

He turned and ran out of the room.

.

And straight into Jonathan Morgenstern. He wasn't alone either. In his left hand, he was holding Leo.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the black eyed boy said.

_Leo has to get away. It's our only way of getting to back home. _

He put all effort into his voice. "Drop my brother."

Jonathan cocked his head to the side and slowly dropped him, as if he were unsure of what was going on, which he wasn't. He dropped Leo and he ran. Theo looked around and realized they were in Atlanta. He knew that, because when they were seven Charice had taken him and the family. Which meant Leo knew where they were as well. He could probably find a way to get home, or a telephone, something! Theo just had to distract Jonathan to make sure Leo got far away enough.

"Your mom misses you." Theo knew Blu's real mom had always been soft subject for him, so he figured why not his clone?

Jonathan knit his brows. "Please. The odds of her missing me is the same as finding a dinosaur having sex with a human. Impossibly impossible."

"No. She says that she wants to make up with you. She says she's sorry."

He flared his nostrils. "If she did, she wouldn't have said sorry for not killing me when I was born! What kind of mom, that's sorry, would say something like that!?" he bunched his fist up in Theo's shirt and lifted him off the ground, pushing him against the wall. "You tell her she can kiss her sorry goodbye, once I rule over the Shadowhunters and she's burning on stake, skin melting off her bones, internal organs bursting from the heat, suffocating in the smoke, begging for mercy." He squinted his eyes and dropped the young boy.

When Theo stood up, Jonathan grabbed him by the arm roughly and yanked him back inside, emitting a yelp from the injured boy. Cartwright and Amatis were arguing with each other, but with one yell from the demon boy they quickly stopped.

He then dragged the boy into the room and threw him in there. He turned around to leave, but stopped.

"Where's the other one?" he asked Theo.

"What other one?"

"Your twin, smart ass. Where is he?"

"I…have a twin?_" Forgetting my memory is worth a try._

"Look, I don't have time for this right now. Either you tell me," he went over to a corner and took out the bow. He notched an arrow, "or I shoot you somewhere else. Maybe even in the same spot. I'll give you 30 seconds." He let the arrow fly, sticking in the wall to the right of the boy. The boy gulped.

"I don't know where he went, but if you let me go I'll find him." If his persuasive powers went completely against what the other person wanted, sometimes it didn't work. In this case, it didn't.

"So _now _you know you have a twin? Where is he? You're losing time." He shot an arrow and it hit right above Theo's head, ripping off a few strands of hair.

"You wouldn't kill me." He said, his voice shaking. Another arrow went flying and hit the wall to his left, almost searing off his ear.

"I would. What's there to miss, you have a twin. By the way you have 10 seconds to tell me."

"No."

Jonathan counted down. "8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

.

He let the arrow fly. This time, it actually pieced skin. It flew through his head, gruesomely holding him in place to the wall, legs dangling a bit.

The little nine year old died instantly.

.

.

"Where the hell is he?" Blu hadn't even bothered opening the doors, he just broke them down wanting to get to his mother. Who wasn't here.

"Maybe she's under the floor boards, like in movies.

"Good thinking." Blu started ripping up floor boards one by one. Ryeland ran in circles making a mini tornado and causing the boards to fly off the floor.

Everyone watched in awe as the floor was swept up.

"Nothing." Blu said.

"Ugh!" Ryeland said and took up a board and threw it, it flying super speed out of a window.

"Rye." Blu said cautiously.

"I know, I know. I'm just starting to panic here a bit, but…I got it."

"You better…mental ass." He added. Ryeland ran by him and slapped him across the head.

"Hey!" Blu objected.

"Remember? I'm mental." The brothers laughed. Another chuckle came from the group. They turned and saw Stephen smiling.

"What? It was funny." They all stared at him for a while longer, then turned away. Except for Jace who stared at him longer, making the man feel uncomfortable.

"I know I'm very sexy, but you're kinda creeping me out." Jace quickly looked away.

"And you guys said Blu was a monster." Magnus said.

"He grew wings." Isabelle countered.

"True."

"Don't blame me! I didn't even know I had them."

"Yeah right." Jace said.

"You know what, go fuck yourself."

"If you-

"What's this?" Alec said.

"Huh?" The group walked over to where Alec was. There was a laptop on the ground with a flash drive stuck in it, and the word 'Open' on top of it. Just sitting there in the center of the room.

"It's a video from Jonathan. He wants a ransom for mom." Blu said.

"How would you know that?" Alec said and squinted at him.

"From movies, Alexander. Obviously." Magnus said. He had a look that said 'how dare you accuse him, dick'. Alec blushed.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Whatever, just open it."

Alec hurriedly opened the laptop. The screen said 'play', and Alec clicked so.

A video of Jonathan popped up. "Surprised to see me here and the other one next to you? _I'm _actually surprised none of you killed him in his sleep, though I can bet Clary tried."

"It's true." She said. She had no remorse.

"I'll cut to the chase. In turn for your mother, Blu," he spat the name, "I want you."

The screen moved over to Charice. She was hanging from chains that were connected to the ceiling. _This scene looks familiar. Ugh! Where is this scene from?_ She had so many bruises, that it put Blu's to shame. She had a strange red line across her throat, and across her arms and ankles. She had a whole in her left leg, as if Jonathan'd taken hammer and jammed into her leg.

He then turned her around to where you could see her back. Gruesome lines made a home for themselves on her back.

.

WAPISH! "AH! FATHER!?"

"You wanna back talk me, boy?"

WAPISH! "AH! PLEASE, STOP!"

"You wanna step out of line and make a fool out of me!?"

WAPISH! "Stop it, I'm sorry!"

"How dare you even think of blaming your mothers parting on me!?"

WA-PISH!

.

The Flashback shocked Blu so much, he woke out of his daze gasping for air. "That sick son of a bitch!"

"She's my slave, haha. Sorry. Had to laugh at that little pun. She's my slave, until I get you. And if I don't within 3 three days, she's gonna wish she were picking cotton fields."

"Boys." She said her voice hoarse. "It's a trap."

"Hey." Jonathan slapped her so hard she spun on the chains, emitting a heart wrenching sound from her.

It seemed as if Blu were out of breath, breathing in and out profusely. But Ryeland was the exact opposite.

"Don't touch her you little fucker!" he yelled.

"Meet me at the abandoned warehouse in Atlanta. I'm not telling you which one because I like to see all of you stumble around. You're like lost puppies." He smiled grimly. "Remember. 3 days." The screen went black.

"Dammit!" Ryeland said and took up the laptop and threw it top speed, causing a little wind to blow through the room, the Shadowhunters faltering on their step.

Blu's phone suddenly rang with Clary's frantic voice on the other side. "Blu! The twins are gone!"

"What!?"

"They're …what?" her voice went away from the phone. "They're back? Just Leo? Where the hell's Theo!?...Blu'd, you hear?"

"Yeah."

"Leo says you need to get home quickly...and whatever you do, don't go after hour mother. It's a trap to kill you. Hurry!" the phone line cut off.

.

.

Blu crushed his phone out of frustration, as if it were made of Lego pieces.


	12. The Escape Artist, the Coward,

The Escape Artist, the Coward, and the Cheater

.

.

.

_The boys sure are taking a long time getting their things. _Robert thought to himself. Earlier, he was teaching the two about the Shadowhunter history. Leo seemed interested enough, but that was not the case with Theo. The boy wouldn't sit down for more than five seconds. He kept taking pictures of things. He used up three cameras already. Then he said he needed more and he took his brother to go and get more. Problem is, they've been gone for twenty minutes. _Let me just go and make sure they're ok. _He got up and went to search for them. Another twenty minutes later and he was panting from all the running around. Where the hell were they?

Robert ran upstairs and into the bedroom he rarely shared with his wife. He saw her laying on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Maryse, have you seen the twins anywhere?"

"No, why would I?"

"I don't know. I thought that maybe you might've seen them around."

"They're not my responsibility." She said.

He knit his brow. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

She looked at him incredulously. "Did you just ask me what's wrong?"

"Yeees. I'm your husband, remember? I'm supposed to ask you these things." He joked.

"You're my husband?" she stood up.

"Maryse. Really. Either you tell me or I go and find the twins."

"Once again, I'm overshadowed by a Highsmith."

"What?"

"If you're my husband, then tell me the truth."

"You're really not making any sense. What truth?" He was starting to get annoyed.

"Did you, or did you not know of their existence beforehand?"

He blinked. "What kind of question is this?"

"Answer it." She said firmly.

He leaned against the wall. "No, I didn't. And why should it matter? What's in the past is in the past."

"Have you not noticed that the past seems to be catching up to everyone?"

"Look Maryse, I don't have time for this." He began to turn around.

"You don't have time for anything or anyone nowadays. Everyone except your _precious _boys."

He turned back around slowly. "Leave them out of this."

"Why? Because you know what I'm saying is true?"

"No it's not."

"You're spending every waking time with them and not your own family."

'They _are _my family."

"So are _we_."

"Yes, but you guys are _grown_. What do you need me for?"

"Our kids are never too old to have their father."

"Compared to the twins, yes they are."

"Will you just forget the twins for just one fucking second!?"

"What's wrong with you? Why do you hate them so much?"

"Because they're not one, but two reminders of Max." she sighed and sat down on the bed. "Theo _looks _like him, Leo _acts _like him." She ran her hands through her hair. Robert sat down next to her.

"I wouldn't have minded it they were mine. But they're not. They're your sluts', and they look like my dead son." She began to weep. He put his arm around her. He didn't know what else to do.

"What a terrible scenario." She chuckled darkly.

"That's what this is about?" he asked.

"No. It's about everything. When you spend more time with them than our kids, I see you spending time with Annmarie. When I see them reading, I see Max. They're the reminders of everything wrong in my life. That's why I hate them so much."

He looked down at the ground. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way."

"Of course you didn't." she wiped her eyes, got up and walked out of the bedroom.

He sighed again. _I really need to fix things._

.

.

"Ahhh!" Theo cried out as the arrow buried itself deep into the arm that already got shot by an arrow.

(Theo didn't die. I was just fucking with you guys! ^_^ Sorry. Hehe.) Jonathan walked over to the boy and knelt down in front of him. He grasped his hair, shoving his head into the wall.

"You're right, actually. I'm _not _going to kill you." He took his other hand, and jammed his finger into Theo's wound causing him to emit a high pitched yelp.

"But I will torture you." He pressed harder into the wound, Theo biting his lips to keep from screaming. He didn't want to give this monster any more satisfaction. But then again, if he acted like this didn't hurt, Jonathan'd just try harder to make him suffer. Shit. He had no choice but to give him the satisfaction.

He opened his mouth slowly and screamed. Loud. Really fucking loud.

Jonathan took his finger out of Theo's arms and covered his ears. Theo began to cry.

The demon boy frowned. "Oh, you're no fun." He sighed, tied the boy back up, and then stood up. "I'm gonna go get my ears checked. To make sure I can still hear." He began to walk away, but he stopped in the doorway and faced Theo. "But when I come back…you better tell me where he is." And with that, he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

_So far, so good. I guess. Wait a second._ A plan began to form in his head. _This might just work._

.

.

"Don't go after mom. What kind of bullshit is that? I'm heading to Atlanta." Blu said through gritted teeth.

"If you do, you'll get killed." Magnus said.

"No he won't. I'm coming with him." Ryeland added.

"Good riddance to the both of you." Jace remarked.

The brothers turned on him, their nostrils flaring. Blu had had enough. He took his hand and backslapped the golden-haired boy. He went sprawling across the floor, landing in a heap.

Stephen ran over to him and held up his head. "Hey, you alright?" he asked.

Jace quickly regained his posture and stood up, surprising the man. "I'll be fine once that rat is dead!" he walked over to Blu, brandishing his seraph blade. Blu's eyes turned black and he hissed, showing his fangs once more.

"You two, stop it." Having not heard an authoritative voice in some time, silenced them. Stephen walked over to the rivals.

"_You _need to calm down." He said to Blu.

"And _you _need to stop starting things. It's not helping." He told the other boy.

"Look. I've been in many situations like this and they always end badly. Speaking of experience, I don't think you should go."

"But our mother and Theo-" Ryeland got cut off.

"Jonathan Morgenstern said 3 days. I think you should go home and talk to the little boy who was kidnapped. He might know some things about where he was being held. Maybe that's where they're holding your mother as well."

"And if they're _not_?" The question was held in the air, until Blu turned away and started to walk towards the door.

Blu's phone rang again. "It's Leo." He said. He picked it up and talked. He then put it on speaker.

Leo's voice came through the speaker. "Blu, Rye, whatever you do, don't go after mom or Theo. When I was escaping, I saw dark Shadowhunters who were _kids_, so I figured why not act like them. Nobody would know the difference since I have black eyes too. Then I went over to a guy close by a warehouse and asked how many warehouses there were. The guy said there were 8 that, when connected made a circle, and 2 dark Shadowhunters were in each of them, but he wouldn't tell me where Jonathan Morgenstern was, because he didn't know. Then I heard him say, you could ask his little slave. And I said, Charice? And he said no. His younger love-struck slave. I think her name's Ann-something. Then I thought, Annalice. I gave the guy a description of her and he said yeah that's the girl. So he has Annalice, Mom, and Theo, but I think Theo is escaping.

"How would you know?" Blu asked.

"Uh, we're half faerie, dumbass. We can feel each other's feelings, and right now, he's feeling ecstatic and why would you feel like that when you're with Jonathan Morgenstern? Unless-

"He's escaping!" the brothers said.

"That smart ass!" Ryeland said.

"Yeah!" Blu fist pumped the air. "Wait. How'd _you _escape?"

"Theo distracted the dark Shadowhunters while I escaped. I didn't want to, but I figured he figured that if we both got caught, there was no chance for us."

"I think you got away easy." Blu said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I were him, which I am, I'd purposefully let you get away, knowing that you'd tell everyone where we are. Then when you guys get there I'd ambush you guys. It just makes sense."

Everyone stared at him.

"What? It makes sense."

"It does." Jace said.

"So wait. Does that actually mean that you're _not _Jonathan Morgenstern?" Alec asked.

"Yes." The family of 3 said.

"I've been saying that for a long ass time."

"So what I'm hearing is, we have Jonathan on our side. Sort of." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Blu answered.

"So why don't we go down to the warehouses, have Blu act like Jonathan to get info on his mom's whereabouts?"

The 3 brothers gasped.

"That's a great idea!" Blu said.

"But what if the dark Shadowhunters have some code word, that only Jonathan'd know?"

"Shit. You're right." Ryeland said.

"Why don't we get all of you home so you can regroup with more people and think of a plan?" Stephen added.

Everyone shook their heads. "Sounds good." Blu said.

"And you're coming with us." Magnus said to Stephen.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a warlock, and I say so." His hands flashed blue.

"Ok, ok." He said. And with that, Blu hung up and everyone left the building.

.

.

Being raise by Magnus Bane, you learn things. Magical things. Everyone learned how to trap a demon in a pentagram and how to create binding, tracking, camouflaging and other very useful spells. Only the twins could learn the spells, since only they possessed magic.

To create a pentagram you needed salt & chalk (which he carried in his pocket everywhere), incantations, and a way to hide it from the demon you wanted to trap. In Theo's case, you also needed free hands.

He still had his knife in his pocket, except Jonathan's the one who tied him up, so there was no escaping.

He gasped. A plan had come to light.

Theo began to make noise. He screamed, he moved around a lot, banging on the metal pipe he was tied to. _C'mon, c'mon_. The door opened. _Yes! _

"What the hell are you doing?" Cartwright asked.

Theo stopped. "I have to poop." He said in his best adorable kid voice.

"Oh god." He rubbed his temple. "Just shit right there."

"I can't reach my hands."

"I'll pull your pants down for you." He walked over to Theo. He bent down and FHH! Theo farted. It was tiny but it sure stank!

"Uh! God damn!" Cartwright waved his hand back and forth in front of his nose and stood up.

"Hurry up! I pooped a little!"

"Oh no! I'm not prepared for this!" he panicked.

"Just cut me free so I can clean myself!" Theo yelled.

"Ok!" He knelt back down and cut the boy free. Theo quickly took his knife from his pocket and stabbed the man in the throat. A geyser of red erupted from the wound as the man fell to the ground, clutching his neck.

The boy tried his best not to throw up. He had a job to do. He cuts his leg binds, ran outside, retrieved his backpack from off the red couch, took up a red rug, then retreated back inside and locked the door and ran over to the window. Taking out his chalk, he outlined a circle with it and some other lines inside. He then took out the sulfur and outlined everything. He chalked some other things into the circle, then carefully covered it up with the rug.

He then grabbed his nylon rope out of his backpack and tied one end of it to a pole and the other to a pile of bricks on top of a stand. He then cast a camouflage spell on the rug and the rope to make them match the floor.

He jumped over the rope and put himself halfway through the window. Now all he had to do was wait.

.

.

20 minutes later, Jonathan walked through the door.

"What the hell?" he looked at Cartwright's body. "You pay a full grown man to keep watch over a little boy, and turns out he's outmatched." He said to himself. A movement caught his eye. He looked up and saw legs sticking out of the window.

"Humph. This is quite interesting." He was about to yank the boy back through when he stopped. His leg touched something. He couldn't see what it was, but it was definitely there. He shoved it off and tried to walk. He was stuck. _What the-_ His thoughts were cut off as the bricks came down and slammed into his head, knocking him out cold.

_Dumbass_. Theo thought, and slipped out of the window and into the night.


	13. The Light and the Darkness

The Light and the Darkness

.

.

.

Theo jumped out of the window and landed on the ground with a thud. _Ok. I should probably scan the area first, or look inside some warehouses for mom. _He snuck over to a warehouse not too far from the one he was inside and looked in through a window. All he saw was manikins. _Whoa! Manikins! I should go in and take a picture! _His curiosity got the better of him and he ran inside the warehouse.

"Whoa! They're so creepy cool!" He said as he got a camera from out of his backpack. He took snaps of manikins here and there. Then he spotted a female one. He grinned.

He trotted over to it, took his index finger and poked its breast. "Hehe! I poked a boobie! Leo's gonna be so jealous!" His joy was cut short by an unexpected noise from outside the warehouse door.

"Shit. Someone's coming." He cast an invisibility spell on himself and watched as he disappeared. _Sweet. _As soon as the door opened, he stepped out of the way of the person then slipped around them and out the door.

_I'm doing pretty fucking good._ He thought to himself. His joyous thought however, was interrupted by a Dark Shadowhunter suddenly walking out of a door in front of him. He collided with her.

"What the? Who's there?" she brandished a semi-automatic gun. _Crap! _The little boy panicked and in his haze, failed to notice the other Dark Shadowhunter who came around the corner. He backed up straight into her.

"What?" she looked in front of her but couldn't see Theo.

"Tasha, I think something's going on."

The other knit her brows, taking out a long curved sword. "Yeah. Me too. Ah!" she said as something hit her ass. She bent down to pick the item up. "Someone just threw a rock at me!"

Theo, who had hidden behind stack of boxes and had thrown the rock, giggled. The women head this and ran over to the stack. They found nothing.

"Who was that?" Tasha asked.

"As if I know!"

"Ouch!" they yelped as another rock pelted them both. Tasha pointed from where the rock came from. The two ran over there, only to find nothing once more.

"Ugh! Tanya! What the fuck's going on!?"

The other woman, Tanya, squinted and said "I know what's going on here. Someone cast an invisibility spell on themselves."

_Whoops! Time to go._ Theo was about to leave when he heard Tanya say, into a walkie-talkie, "Everyone, someone has cast an invisibility spell on themselves. It could be one of us or the enemy. Whatever the case, get flour, come outside and throw it."

_Oh shit. _Theo ran as fast as his little legs would carry him, which wasn't far. He saw a big gate in front of him and figured that was the exit. He was 3\4 of the way there when people started coming out of the other warehouses. Theo ran as fast as he could, but someone had gotten the back of his jacket, making it visible. He quickly wiped it off. _At this rate, I'll be dead. Wait. _A plan formed into his tiny skull. He kept running towards the gate.

"Got him!" someone yelled. Theo looked down and saw that his arm was covered in flour. _Perfect._ There were two warehouses on either side of him. One the roght and the other to the left. He turned to the left…

.

And was cornered. Within seconds, the Dark Shadowhunters were upon him. One grabbed his arm and frowned. They then threw his arm down to the ground.

"It's a manikin arm!"

Theo, who had really turned right all along, and thrown the manikin arm left. That was the arm that had flour on it. _I was gonna use that arm as a Halloween trick on Leo. I'd make him shake hands with me and make my arm fall off. Would've been hilarious. Oh well._ He jumped over the fence and ran to safety.

.

.

Jonathan awoke with a start, his head hurting. _What in the hell happened_? He sat up and rubbed his forehead. There was a cut there. _Huh?_ He looked around and there on the floor was a stack of bricks. He put two and two together and figured that the little boy had set up a trap to knock him out. _Who knew nine year old twins would be the death of me. _He stood up and looked down. There, he saw the rope. _So that's how he pulled this little stunt. _He examined it closer and realized it was camouflaged. Magically. _How in the world?_ He gasped in realization. _Magnus. You always seem to ruin my plans, whether up front or not. Well?_ He took out his cell phone. He dialed someone and waited for them to pick up. _We'll just have to fix that then, won't we?_ Two rings later and that person answered.

"Plan B's a go." He said.

"Yes, daddy." The woman answered sexually.

"Love you." He gave a kiss.

"Love you more." She gave him a kiss too and hung up. _Blu might have everyone at his disposal, but I have his love interests at mine. _All _of his love interests. _He laughed darkly to himself.

.

.

Everyone had arrived back at the Institute. As soon as they stepped inside, Jace told Alec to go get Robert and Maryse. He agreed and no sooner had Alec walked up the steps than Leo bounded down the steps.

"Rye, Blu, Uncle Magnus!" Magnus, who had reached Leo first, picked him off the ground and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kiddo! Thank god you're ok." He then set him on the ground, knelt down and shook him. "Don't you dare do something as stupid as that again! Am I made clear!?" Magnus yelled.

"Yes, sir." Leo said. Magnus looked at him worriedly and hugged him tight.

Ryeland and Blu ran over to them. Ryeland scooped up his little brother and threw him in the air, then Blu jump hugged them.

"Leo! You little fucker!" Blu yelled.

"Yes! If you died, I would have to kill you."

The nine year old knot his brow.

"Yes, I know what I just said." Ryeland said and smiled. They all smiled, but their moment of joy was interrupted when Robert came down the stairs, eyes widened, and staring straight at Stephen. Maryse, who was close behind, was the same.

"What?" he was speechless. As was Maryse.

Stephen cocked his head to the side "I know you two. I swear I do. I just can't remember." He closed his eyes. "Ugh! I can't remember anything!"

"Stephen?"

He reopened them. "Why does everyone keep calling me that? My name's Ryan."

Robert and Maryse looked at one another.

"You don't remember who we are? I'm Maryse and this is Robert."

"Those names sound familiar too, but I just can't seem to remember. Excuse my horrible memory." He said.

Robert and Maryse exchanged some words, then Robert walked back upstairs.

"Where's he going?"

"To get the Silent Brothers."

"Whoa, what? The creepy mouth less, eyeless men? Nope. Count me out."

"They're coming here to help regain your memory."

"But…I…I don't like this."

"Well, you better." Magnus said, hands glowing blue.

"You." He pointed to Alec. "Come get your kitty."

Magnus stalked towards Stephen. "Come get his what?" Stephen backed up.

"It was a joke, Magnus." He said nervously.

"What'll be a joke, is your dead body on the ground. That'd be hilarious."

"Well…wait. Wasn't there five of you? Another twin and a girl?"

Magnus stopped. "What?"

"I just thought of it. Wasn't there another twin and a girl?"

"Yeah. Theo's probably on his way here, and Annalice is working with Jonathan!" Leo informed.

"What?" everyone said.

"I called her and she said to tell Blu that she's always had a crush on you, and she went with Jonathan because he looks exactly like you. She said he's better than you in a lot of ways, though. And she said if any of us call her, she'll cut off mom's hand. And I was like 'You're lying. And she was like, 'I know mom or any or you never cared for me that much, so that's why I left' and blah blah blah. So yeah. She's against us, which is fine with me, because she always creped me out."

"Yeah, I didn't want to admit it, but she did give me the creeps." Blu said

"Yeah. I just still can't believe she'd hurt mom." Ryeland added.

"Magnus, can't-

"Stephen, have you ever had intercourse with a mermaid?"

"Yes. Only once, though. I could've fallen for her, if it wasn't for her need to drown me. What is it with Merfolk and drowning people? Sheesh."

"Was she black with blue hair with green ends?"

"Oh, she was black all right. Mh-hm." He chuckled to himself Jace winced. "Wait, do you know her?"

"No, but do you think she could've gotten pregnant from the…altercation?"

Stephen pondered this for a while. "Yeah. It's possible. Why?"

"If she did have a child, it very well may have been Annalice."

Stephen knit his brow then widened his eyes. "So you're saying that there is a high possibility that she's mine!?"

"No, there's a high possibility that she's probably Leo's. Of course yours. I knew she looked familiar. For the longest time I couldn't figure out who, but know it's very obvious."

"Yeah." The family, of now three, said.

"Plus, you've been a father for seventeen years. You just forgot." Magnus said.

"What?"

"J-

"The Silent Brothers are on their way." Robert interjected.

"Do you really not remember anything, Stephen?" Maryse asked.

"Look, lady. My name is Ryan. Ryan Davis."

"We told you back at the bar that your name was Stephen. We told you everything about you!" Jace said.

"Short-memory, remember?" Stephen said. Jace groaned.

"Look. Let's not mess around with this anymore. Let the Silent Brothers do it, when they arrive."

"Man, those guys freak me out. Wish mom was here." Ryeland said.

"That's what I was trying to say. Magnus, can't you use a tracking spell on her, like you did Jace?"

"I already tried, but there's something blocking my view. Something demonic. It's too old for me to trace."

"Oh. Well, if you need any help with anything, I'm always available."

"Please, I don't need you at my disposal. You need me at _your _disposal."

Alec panicked. "Of course, I wasn't assuming anything, I was just-

"Thinking that I can't do anything without you? Just because I don't have years of training like _you_, doesn't mean I can't do things on my own."

"No! I wasn't thinking that at all!"

"You know what I realized? Whenever you talk, you end up ruining things more than they already were. Maybe-

"Shh. Nana's calling." Blu interjected.

The two lovebirds stopped, as Blu picked up the phone.

"Hey, Nana." He said nervously.

"BLU! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, NIGGA!?"

He winced. "Calm down and-

"CALM DOWN!? DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'VE TEXTED YOU, I'VE CALLED YOU! I EVEN WENT OVER TO YOUR HOUSE! YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FROM SCHOOL FOR DAYS AND YOU HAVEN'T SAID A WORD! WHO DOES THAT?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just…wait. You were worried about me?" he asked.

"Uh, duh!"

"Why?"

Silence. "B-because we're best friends maybe? Idiot."

"Suuuure."

"Whatever. But anyway, we were supposed to go to O'Finnely's and eat, remember?"

"Oh shit. Yeah. About that-

"You're blowing me off again? What's going on with you, Blu?"

"Nothing, just visiting some family that's all." he lied. Well, not entirely.

"Family? I thought you guys didn't have any family."

"No, this is my real family."

She gasped. "Ohhh. Why didn't you just text me that, instead of scaring me half to death?"

"I forgot."

"You dick."

He laughed nervously. "That's me."

"Hey, when can I meet them?"

"Uh, they live in New York and-

"Really? That's where I am!"

"What?"

"My chorus class is here on a school trip. Can I meet them? I've always wanted to meet the people who made you. I wonder if they're as crazy as you."

"Uh, sure." _What the hell am I saying? This isn't my house! And if she figures out what's really going on here, what's really going on with _me_, I'm fucked._

"Cool! Just text me the address."

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you too." They only said that because they'd been best friends for so long, it felt like they were family. At least to Nana, it did. It had always felt more intimate for Blu.

He found himself unwillingly texting her the Lightwoods' address. _Everything's cool. I'll just tell them what happened, that I freaked the hell out, and I'll just tell her that my family's from Russia, hence all the weapons._ (Shout out to my Russian readers ^_^)

When Blu told everyone what he'd done, they flipped. He told them his plan, but Jace said, "What about the Silent Brothers? You can't explain that."

"Uh…Stephen keep them occupied."

"Done."

"What are you doing?" Robert asked him.

"Helping out a man in love. And don't lie." He said to Blu. "I know you want that ass."

Blu blushed. "So, it's settled then? Again, I'm sorry. I panicked."

"When don't you ever panic?" Jace mocked.

"Leave me alone, man damn!"

"Okay, for this to work we all have to Alias's." Magnus figured.

"Done." Stephen said.

And with that, the family got to work on covering for Blu.

.  
.

Three consecutive knocks of the door, and Blu was running down the stairs. He threw open the door and standing on the steps with dark brown skin, a purple anime raccoon hat, skinny jeans and a purple mesh shirt, was Nana.

She jumped hugged him and he did the same.

"Blu!"

"Nana!" They let go of each other and she ran inside.

"Where's your family? I wanna meet them! Well first, can I talk to Magnus and Ryeland? It's kind of important.

"Uh, sure. Follow me." She did, and he led her upstairs to an empty room. He ushered her inside.

"Stay in here while I go get them."

"Kay-ahh!" she yelled. Blu heard a hiss and he looked down.

"Ooh! This must be Church." Blu said, and picked up the cat. He seemed to have a thing against Nana.

"Church. Calm down. She's nice, man." He stroked the cats' fur and set him down, who instantly hissed at Nana and tried to paw her. Blu picked him up once more and said, "I'll be back." And with that, he closed the door, dropped Church and went to go get Rye and Magnus.

.

When Magnus and Ryeland came, they were visited with a warm welcome.

"Rye! Mag! Hi!" she said and jump hugged them both. They said she was strangling them, and she let go.

"Well, don't just hang outside, come in. And sit on the bed." They did as they were told. As soon as she was inside, she locked the door.

"So what do you want to talk to us about? Your crush on Blu?" Ryeland teased and Magnus snickered.

"No. I wanted to get Blu this, for his birthday. It's a watch that makes smoke. The smoke they have on stages and stuff, so he could sing while looking cool." Blu's always wanted to be a singer. Always.

"Whoa cool!" Ryeland said.

"Yeah. It's..." Magnus yawned as the smoke covered the room. "It's cool. I think…

"I think Blu'd lov…ve it."

"I'm feeling…

"Tired." Ryeland finished and the two boys were out cold. The only reason Nana wasn't, was because she had something lodged in her nose that retracted the smoke.

"I'm Nana's clone. I'm here to talk about my hatred for Blu." She looked down at the two. "Oh, that's right. You're fast asleep. Well, nighty night." She said and took out her cell and dialed a number.

"I did it, daddy."

"Well done, babe. Bring them over and I'll make sure you get _rewarded_."

She chuckled and said, "Can't wait." And hung up.

.

.

"Magnus Bane. How are you?" Blu's voice rang. No. This wasn't Blu's. His voice was filled with love, excitement, and joy. Now his voice was filled with everything but those things. Probably because he wasn't Blu. He was

"Jonathan Morgenstern." Magnus whispered.

"Oh, look at that." Jonathan lifted the bag off of his head. "You actually _do _have a brain. For a second there, I thought you were just another pretty face." He chuckled. It took him a moment, but Magnus's eyes finally adjusted. In front of him, he saw Jonathan sitting on a chair that faced the demon boy. _Oh god. He looks just like Blu. _

"I know what you're thinking." His black eyes sparkled. "I look just like him, don't I? Just like Blu." He stood up. "Just like your son. At least that's how you view him." He turned away and walked over to a table. Magnus saw the boy cut his palm and watched as dark liquid seeped from the wound. Darker than normal blood.

He poured the blood into a cup. Not just any normal cup. The Mortal Cup. Magnus gasped as Jonathan walked back over to him. He once again sat on the chair.

"You know what?" he stared into the glass. "I somewhat admire you. You've been through more heartaches and deaths than everyone I know combined. Yet you somehow manage to mosey on through it." He looked back up at Magnus. "But it's killing you. You're carrying too much. I can help. You see this cup here? You drink its contents…and I promise you, all of your all heartaches will be no more."

"I'm not drinking that."

"Why not? When you drink this, you'll be so much more than you already are. You'll be able to cast spells that only Greater Demons can. Your magic would drain a lot less so you could do a lot more to protect your loved ones. You could finally turn Alec immortal." The two stared at one another. Jonathan thought he had Magnus wrapped around his fingers. He didn't. Until…

"Or you could not drink this and watch me torture your son. Your other son, that it." He smiled grimly, and got off the chair and walked over to a shadowed area. He returned with another chair in his hand. But someone was sitting in it. Ryeland.

Magnus held back a mini yelp as the eighteen year old brought over the twenty two year old to the center of the room. He was bruised and battered, if not worse for wear than Charice. He had tape covering his mouth, and demon metal constraining him and every time he tried to move, the demon metal burned him and he yelped. He was breathing hard.

"Every time you deny this drink, I'll cut off something of his. Or stab him. Or both. You ready?"

Magnus tensed in his magically restrained chair.

Jonathan held the cup out to Magnus. "Drink." A moment went by without an answer from the warlock. Jonathan sighed and walked over to Ryeland. Much to the man's dismay, Jonathan turned around and walked behind Ryeland. He stroked his hair causing the man to move nervously.

"Shh, Shh, Shh. It's ok." Ryeland struggled more in his chair, steam rising from the demon metal.

Jonathan took a knife and jammed it into his shoulder. Ryeland was biting back a scream, when Jonathan sheared of his pinkie finger. Magnus gave a little jump as Ryeland screamed. Or as much as he could, with tape covering his mouth. A tear rolled down the warlock's eye.

Jonathan sat back on his chair. "Drink." He said again. No reply. He went back over to Ryeland and stabbed him in the knee. Ryeland's back arched and the chair almost tipped over. The veins were sticking out greatly on the young man and his face was red and sweaty, his black hair pasting itself to his forehead.

"Stop." Magnus said weakly, though not before Jonathan cut off his other pinkie. Magnus watched as bone broke away from sinew, and he heard the sickening slice of the knife through skin. He was horrified as Ryeland's scream grew. He didn't get hurt often, like Leo, Blu, or Theo. They had a high pain tolerance, whereas Ryeland didn't. He'd be knocked out in a couple of minutes.

"Stop." Magnus shouted. He didn't have a high pain tolerance either, though emotionally he did. But this was different. He's learned that everyone has to die. But no one has to be tortured. And if Ryeland died from this, he would never forgive himself.

"You'll drink?" Jonathan asked. Suddenly, Ryeland started screaming. No, talking. Well, trying to. He was shaking his head no. _He doesn't want me to drink. But what other choice do I have? No. I have to hold out. If I drink this, there's no return. I might as well be dead. Plus, I'll be putting everyone in danger. If Jonathan was serious about the power I'd gain from it, and I'd be working for _him_…hell no. I can't. I'm sorry Ryeland._

"That's a shame." Ryeland stopped struggling, satisfied with that comment. Then he realized that meant Jonathan would be coming back for him, and he struggled once more.

Jonathan took up the knife again. He ran it down Ryeland's neck to his belly button and stopped. He began to push the knife in and Ryeland's struggling increased. The demon boy was slowly injecting the knife into Ryeland's naval. With a swift movement, he jabbed the knife in and it was lodged in the skin, sticking out like a grotesque umbilical cord. Blood flowed out of the tear. A river flowed out of Ryeland's eyes as well as Magnus's. _You sick fucker_. He watched as Jonathan played with the knife, poking and wiggling it. He looked back at Magnus.

"This doesn't have to happen."

"You're right. It doesn't. You're only doing this because you're out of options. You have no choice but to attack during the night. In the shadows. Even Simon is better at walking out in broad daylight than you. And he's a vampire."

"And you're a warlock. You should've easily escaped from here."

"The chair is _magically _restrained."

"That's the keyword. Restrained. You're restrained by the one thing that makes you, you. Magic. And I'm restrained by the one thing that makes me, me. Being the enemy. So of course, I can't go out in broad daylight. I might be super in every physical aspect, but I'm not stupid. I know my limits. As will you."

"What?"

"You'll soon learn your limits. I wonder what it'd take to get you to crack." He walked behind Ryeland. "Cutting off his whole hand. Or maybe his cock." Ryeland closed his legs and shook side to side. Jonathan laughed.

"You wouldn't. I know you. You're not like this."

"You don't know _me_. You know _me _without years of training, years with love, years with no Shadowhunter experience, without years of hardship. _Me_, I'm different. I'm not your little defenseless boy. I'm a full grown demon." The way he said the word, he made it sound as if being a demon was completely natural.

"Now. Will you drink, or not?" he asked. No response. "Okay. Have it your way." He turned around to Ryeland, but this time he put on some thick gloves and unbuckled the demon metal around Ryeland's waist. He grabbed at the waistband on Ryeland's skinny jeans. The twenty two year old twisted to the sides, steam arising from the binds. Jonathan yanked off his pants, revealing gray striped underwear.

"I'm just gonna cut off his cock now. If you don't mind." Ryeland twisted even harder. Jonathan yanked off his underwear, revealing Ryeland's 7.9 inch cock.

"Hm. Pretty big. But not bigger than me." He painfully grasped it in his hand, causing Ryeland's back to arch once more. Jonathan lifted his cock and the knife inched closer. He looked back at Magnus.

"Do you want to change your mind now?" No answer again. Jonathan sighed and with one single motion, cut off Ryeland's member.

"Mhhhhhuuuaaaaaaaaah!" Ryeland screamed as the tape fell from his mouth. Blood gushed from the gash while Ryeland panted heavily.

Magnus's eyes opened so wide, that he looked like a shocked anime character. Jonathan picked up the member and slapped Ryeland with it.

"Why are you slapping yourself? Why are you slapping yourself?" he laughed.

"You god damn son of a bitch! I'll kill you for this!" Magnus yelled.

"Oh will you now?" he dropped the member into a plastic bag, zipped it up, and threw it on Ryeland's lap.

"I think that belongs to you." Ryeland just stared at it, terrified and revoltingly. He turned his head and began to throw up. Magnus did the same, but not before Jonathan ran over to him with a random ass bucket. No, bitch. I don't want the bucket. Magnus thought, and threw up in his face. Jonathan stumbled backwards as he tried to wipe the mess from his face.

"Eww!" He yelled. Magnus smiled grimly. An outraged Jonathan took the cup and forced it down the warlock's throat. Magnus coughed as Jonathan let him go. He doubled over coughing, trying to eject the dark liquid from his throat, but it was no good.

He suddenly stood up, his eyes black like Jonathan's.

"Hello, Magnus."

"Master. How may I serve you?"

"By getting rid of our unwanted guest." Magnus looked at Ryeland and chuckled. Ryeland's eyes opened wide.

"Calm down, Rye." He mimicked Blu's tone which, being his clone, wasn't hard to do. "We're gonna return you home. So everyone can see how serious I am." He knelt down and whispered in his ear, "About how serious I am of meeting my _twin_." He spat the name. Magnus put on some nearby gloves and released the demon metal surrounding Ryeland.

"Drive him to the Institute. And when you get back, I have a huge job for you which, if you succeed, will replace Amatis with you as my second in command."

"Of course, master." Magnus replied and bowed. He turned and led Ryeland out of the room. _Things are about to get a whole lot interesting._

_Hope you guys loved this chapter. And no, Ryeland's incident is not fake. It's here to stay...or is it? ^_^. You'll find out five days from now. I'm taking a little break. Mama just needs a rest, you know? Anyways, deuces! _


	14. The Power

The Power

.

.

.

_Do you know who I am? _The Silent Brothers asked.

"No. How could I? You all look the same to me. No disrespect." Stephen asked.

_I am Brother Zachariah._ He said. _I'm here to help you regain your memories._

"Oh yeah? And just how are you going to do that?"

_Like this. _Brother Zachariah touched his forehead and Stephen's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

_Flashback_

"Are you sure the werewolves are at fault for the attack?" a younger Stephen asked.

"Of course they are, and they will be punished for their crimes." Valentine turned around to face Stephen. "Why would you ask me that? Are you doubting your leader, Herondale?"

Stephen set his face straight and said "No, sir. Some of the other members thought you were at fault, and so I wanted to console to them."

"Really? Some of my closest allies are second guessing me? Who?"

Shit. He was in for it now. "I wish not to say. We should probably keep going." He began to walk but Valentine grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Who, was it?" he asked threateningly.

He gulped. "Sir, I really think it best if I didn't-

"You will tell me." An eerie silence then flew about in the air.

"Jocelyn." Stephen could think of the only person that Valentine would most likely not kill for their unsureness.

Valentine lowered his hand. "I see. Thank you for telling me, Stephen. I know I can always trust you."

"Of course, sir." He answered and the two were on their way.

.

A short while later, they arrived in a clearing. The surrounding trees had claw marks on them. Werewolves marking their territory. They were in the right place. Werewolves liked to wait for their bait to walk to the center of the circle so that they could surround them. Valentine sure knew that.

Stephen sure didn't.

Valentine walked them to the center. When they did, the trees around them began to rustle. _Good_. Valentine thought.

They watched as one by one, werewolves came out of the trees. Their entire bodies were covered in fur, their mouths filled with fangs.

_Shit_. Thought Stephen. A cold silence swept through the air as the pack and the Shadowhunters stared each other down. A moment later, a fight broke out. There were claws, fangs, blades, punches and kicks. It was complete chaos.

Then for a moment the chaos stopped. Stephen turned just in time to see Valentine walk away from the fight. _I knew it! Damn, I'm screwed now. _"Valentine? Where are you going?" he yelled to the white haired man.

Valentine looked at Stephen over his shoulder. "The fact that you don't trust me, and would blame my wife of such, is just unbelievable, Stephen. And… unforgivable. For your crime? You must die."

"Die!? Just because I had a change of heart?"

"The _wrong _choice it seems."

The werewolves closed in on the golden haired man. Stephen spun around and saw he was surrounded. He turned back to Valentine.

"Valentine please. What about my son? He'll never know his father-

"Yes he will. Me."

Stephen gasped. "You touch him and I will kill you!"

"How? You're just a dead man walking anyways." He chuckled and turned around to leave.

"Valentine? Valentine! You're weak! You're getting Downworlders to do your dirty work for you! You think you're this great leader, when in reality you're a pathetic coward!"

Valentine slowly turned. "You call me a coward? You didn't even have the balls to tell me it was you who distrusts me! Hopefully your unborn son won't end up like _you_. The _actual _coward in this." He turned and was gone.

"Valentine!" he yelled again, but the man never came back. He turned and faced the werewolves. They weren't closing in on him anymore. In fact, one of them had stepped forward. Probably the pack leader.

"Don't talk so loud, Valentine's still watching us." The werewolf said. Stephen squinted at him. _Why would he tell me that?_

"Let me get this straight. You have an unborn son and Valentine wishes to take him from you?"

"Yes." He answered slowly. _Why is he asking me this?_

"You know. I had a wife and daughter. My daughter was only 3 weeks, when _that _man killed my wife. So I'll help you."

_What? _"You will?"

"Yes. But you have to promise me something."

"It depends on what it is."

"Oh you'll like it." The werewolf walked up to Stephen. "I want you to kill Valentine."

Stephen grinned. "Consider it done." The werewolf smiled grimly.

"Now, I'm gonna pretend to throw you over to that rock and you're gonna pretend to get knocked out. Then we'll 'eat you'. Get it?"

"I get it."

"Good. Here we go." The werewolf seized Stephen and threw him. Stephen put his energy into it, making it look as if he were being thrown. What he didn't expect was to actually hit the rock and knock himself out. He hit it hard with a thud, his head striking it. He was out cold.

_Flash-forward_

Brother Zachariah let go of Stephen's forehead. His eyes rolled back and a flood of memories came rushing back. Him holding his mothers' hand as a child. Him getting his first rune. Him going to Idris. Him meeting Amatis. The two later locked in a sexual embrace. Him looking at himself in the mirror. Him meeting Celine. Him seeing Celine's stomach bump.

Everything came back to him.

Then he realized who Jace was. Finally.

_Go and see your son, but after you are done, I want you to come and talk to me._

Stephen nodded and started for the door.

.

.

"Hm. Ryeland and Magnus sure are taking long." Isabelle said.

"Maybe they're having an intimate threesome." Jace inquired.

"Dude!" the family of two yelled.

"Jace!" everyone else yelled.

"That's my brother, my best friend, and my dad you're talking about. I'm 100000% sure it's not that. Nana just likes to run her mouth is all." Blu explained.

"He's not your dad."

"Neither is Valentine, but you considered him it, so shut the fuck up."

"Calm down, hound. I was only saying that because you called him your uncle earlier."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Of course you are."

"You know, for once-

"Stop it, you two." Alec said. He sounded serious, so they stopped. He then sighed. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Jace asked.

"Why Magnus didn't tell anyone that he was 'fathering' all of you."

"It's because he wanted to give us a chance to grow up normally." A tiny voice said.

Everyone turned around to see a bruised, battered, and holed Theo Jaymes.

"Theo!" The family of two yelled. Leo ran but didn't get far before Blu lifted him off his feet, ran over to Theo, picked him up too and spun them all around. When he put them down, tears were streaming down his face.

"Theo. What the hell? Where were you?" he whispered, from the tears. "Why did you leave when we told you not to!? I should beat your ass for that crazy shit! You could've died! If you died, I would've killed you!"

"What?"

"I know what I just said!"

"Ryeland said the same thing to me when he saw me." Leo said.

"Because he stole that from me."

"Oh." The twins said and jump hugged their older brother.

"Okay, let me use the bathroom before I pee myself from all this excitement. And when I get back, you're going to explain everything to me." He said and excused himself from the room.

"He's probably gonna take a dark dootie." Leo said, and the twins giggled. The Shadowhunters looked at them like they were stupid.

"Where did you guys go?" Robert said. The twins looked at him awkwardly.

"Well we, me involuntarily, went to go follow Uncle Mag and them to go check out mom's house. When they rode off, Jonathan came from behind us and knocked us out.

The other twin continued. "He took us to a warehouse in Atlanta, but I let Leo escape. I figured we stood a better chance if at least one of us got out and pretty far away, than both of us escaping and not getting very far."

Leo turned to his twin and grabbed his shoulders. "Man, I was worried about you."

A cheesy smile broke out on Theo's face. "You were?"

"Never mind. Go fuck yourself." He said, and the two laughed.

"Did Charice let you swear?" Robert said.

"Yeah. Why? Is there a problem?" they answered together.

"What, did you guys rehearse that?" Isabelle said.

"No." they answered together again.

"Man, you two are creepy." Alec said.

"We know." They answered in a creepy voice. Upon seeing everyone's reaction, they burst out laughing.

"You two are… special." Robert smiled then stood up. "I'm gonna go and find Ryeland."

"And Magnus." Alec added. Robert didn't say anything, just walked away. He was stopped short when a tall figure got in his way.

Ryeland. He looked shell shocked, and he had one hand in his pocket.

"Ryeland. There you are, I was just coming to get you. Where's Magnus?" Ryeland didn't answer, just moved the hand that was in his pocket, eyes opened wide.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked him.

Ryeland took a shaky breath. "Magnus is-

"Is right here." A voice boomed. Magnus walked in the room, Ryeland staring at him.

"Why does he look like that?" Leo asked.

"Well, Nana wanted to discuss a birthday present for Blu and I told Ryeland that if he told Blu what it was, I'd hurt him. He didn't believe me." Magnus clapped Ryeland on the shoulder. Hard, emitting a yelp from the twenty-two year old. "Isn't that right?"

Ryeland gulped. "Mh-hm." He said uncertainly.

"Hey, where's Blu?" Magnus asked.

"Right here. I was in the bathroom." He explained.

"Where were _you _two?" Blu asked.

"With your girlfriend." Magnus explained. Blu blushed. At that moment Church came running across the floor and jumped on top of Blu, scratching and clawing him. He screamed.

"Get him off! Get him off!" he yelled.

"Get your beast off my son!" an unexpected voice came. Everyone turned to see Jocelyn and Luke striding up. Magnus had magically removed Church from off of Blu's face.

_He hadn't attacked Blu before, so why is he, now?_ Thought Ryeland.

"I heard the news. The twins were captured by Jonathan, which means that Blu actually is my son, since he can't be in two places at once." She smiled weakly at him. He frowned.

"My little brothers were kidnapped and the only thing you got out of that was that I'm actually your son? You're fucking ridiculous." He said, rubbing his scratches.  
"Yeah, and we're right here." Theo said. Jocelyn's eyes widened.

"How are they back?"

"They came back on their own. You don't mess with Jaymes'."

"Yeah!" The twins fist pumped the air.

"You can 'yeah' all you want, you're not flying again." Magnus laughed as their faces fell. "Hey, I told you."

"But we found out secret stuff about Jonathan!"

"And found out that they have Annalice!" Leo finished.

"And almost got yourself killed. And you still didn't tell us how you got away, man." Blu said.

"Well, I used my knife to cut the ropes that he put around me-

"You had a knife?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, my Swiss Army knife I carry everywhere. Anyways, there was a window nearby and I put a demonic pentagram under it and covered it up with a rug. Then I made a 'trip trap' and put a camouflage spell on it and the rug. Then I put myself halfway out the window. From his view, it'd look like I got stuck trying to escape, so he walked over and was trapped, but then he got hit by the 'trip trap'." He turned to the Lightwoods. "And you guys said it was hard to overcome him. He's lame."

"You should never underestimate that dude." Blu said. Everyone looked at him shocked. "What? I'm just saying. I'm him, and I'm smart as hell, so he probably let you guys get away. It just doesn't seem possible that him being who he is, let a little kid beat him."

"You're just mad because I escaped from _you_." Theo taunted.

"No, I'm serious. I think he let you get away. I don't know what for, but it seems highly likely. Maybe he put a tracking device on you two, or I don't know. Or maybe, he wanted you two to escape to tell us where he is, only to get there and it'll be a trap."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Jace remarked.

"Well, it's better than what you're guessing, which is NOTHING."

"Oh shut up, snow white."

"Fuck you, Goldilocks."

"You know, I'm sick of you." Jace said as he stalked towards Blu, sword raised.

"Ooh! Bad boy. You gonna kill me? I doubt mother dearest will allow you." He said looking at his mothers' stern expression.

"I'd rather be a bad boy than a baby boy, needing my _mommy _to fight for me."

"She's not my mother!"

"I'm pretty sure a tubby black woman couldn't conjure up a horrid snow white like you, even if she wanted to."

Blu gasped.

"That's enough, Jace." Maryse said.

"So you're defending him now? He's the enemy!"

"No he's not, he's my son and if you lay a hand on him…Clary's going to be looking for a new boyfriend." Jocelyn interjected.

"I DON'T need your help, bitch!"

"Obviously you do." Jace said.

"Jace." Robert yelled. "That's enough."

"No, no, we're just getting started." Blu said.

"I'm so sick of you."

"I'm sick of your unnecessary insults, jokes, and threats."

"They're very necessary, and I'm sick of you prancing around here like some angel, when we all know who you are. Well, at least _I _do."

"I'm not Jonathan! You saw for yourself. I can't be in two places at once."

"It's a video. You could've filmed it earlier and left it there."

"But I was at Jocelyn's house the entire time."

"How do we know that it wasn't just another 'clone'?"

"How do I know you're not a jealous prick? Oh wait, you are."

"What does jealousy have to do with anything!?"

"Everything! You're jealous because for just a moment, you were the golden boy. The one everyone cared about. Now it's turned around. Everyone cares about me. Whether to make me a weapon or they actually care, I don't know. But I'm more important than you. That's what's setting you off. You live, breath, shit, and eat off of attention, and you're not getting any, so you take it out on me. Claiming it's because you think I'm Jonathan Morgenstern."

Jace swing his sword at Blu, all warnings not to, forgotten. It struck Blu, slicing right through his rib cage, cutting him in half part of the way.

Blu fell to the floor, a river of blood flowing from his mouth. He bled to death, everyone staring in shock.

.

That's what would've happened. As the sword came close to Blu, a sword appeared in Blu's hand, deflecting the blow. It seemed as if it were made of smoke and was completely black. It looked exactly like the Mortal Sword.

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Blu's. The two rivals looked at each other then back at the sword. Blu then held up his hands as if a cop were telling him to, the sword falling to the ground. Right before it hit it, it disappeared.

"What!? Where'd it go?"

"Oh like you didn't know, you lying-

"Jace!" a man yelled. Everyone turned around to see Stephen walking out of the room. He looked different somehow, and he was wearing a scowl.

He slowly walked over to Jace. Soon, the two were standing face to face with each other.

Silence.

"You look like your mother around the eyes." Stephen finally said. He smiled and Jace's eyes lit up. Stephen leaned in to hug his son, surprising 'goldilocks'. They embraced each other for some time.

When they pulled away, Stephen held Jace's shoulders and said "My son. Look at you. You look exactly like me. Of course I'm the better looking one." The reunited family chuckled.

"Great sense of humor, there." Jace remarked and his father barked a laugh.

"How are you alive?" Robert suddenly asked. Stephen looked over at him and opened his eyes wide.

"Robert. Maryse? How come you look the same?"

"Because I'm her daughter." Isabelle said.

"Oh, wow." Maryse stepped from behind her husband.

"There you are." He said and she walked over and hugged him. He then went and clapped Robert on the back. He soon began explaining his story.

"Thanks for blaming it on me." Jocelyn said and smiled.

"You know me. The notorious coward."

"That's not true." Maryse said.

"Yes it is." He turned to Jace. "Did you ever get my letter?"

"Yes."

"Good. The one thing I really wanted from you was to not be weak like me. And of all the stories I've heard of you, I know you're not." He clapped his son on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Jace smiled weakly.

"Well, I like the family reunion and all, but can talk about what happened with Blu?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, that was pretty sketchy."

"He's like his sister." Magnus said and walked forward. "He can create things from his head. Except he has to look at the image to make it."

"How do you know that?" Jace asked.

"I don't. It just makes sense, seeing as how he'd seen the Mortal Sword earlier and the sword he made looked exactly like it."

"Ooh! Told yo ass, nigga!"

"Your vocabulary is most extraordinary. And… ghetto."

"Do you know who my mom is? Okay then."

"Alright, well now that everything's settled out, can we focus on making a plan to ambush the warehouses?" Leo asked.

"There's a tiny problem in that plan, though." Said Theo.

"What?"

"Well, when I jumped over the fence, I looked back and the place was gone. For a second I thought that I was dreaming, but then I saw the hole in arm, and I was like 'hell no, I'm not dreaming."

"Must've been one of Jonathan's 'portable' places." Clary inquired.

Jace shook his head in disarray.

"Wait. Since you can conjure up the things you see, Blu, if you saw the warehouses, couldn't you conjure it up to where we can ambush it?"

"I don't think he can. The sword he made was of demonic energy, so only he can touch it." Magnus explained.

"What if you can somehow make it touchable for them with your powers?" Blu asked.

"I'm not a miracle worker, but I can try. Try summoning something first."

"Kay." Within seconds Blu had summoned a cup. "Huh. That was easier than I thought. Your turn Mag."

Magnus's hands sparked blue and he sapped the cup, turning it real.

"Yeah!" The twins and Blu fist pumped the air.

"We should try something bigger, just to make sure."

"You're right. Let's go outside and-

"Wait. How can you conjure up something you haven't seen before?" Stephen asked.

"True. Well, I could enter his dreams and find out what it looks like."

Everyone knit their brow.

"You can do that?" Isabelle asked.

"Courtesy of being Lilith's son. But yeah. I always ended up in my family's' dreams. Never even meant to."

"Hypnomancy. That's what it is." Magnus explained.

"Alright, so you guys should go and make sure he can conjure up something large, and if you can, then get dreaming." Stephen ordered.

"Okay, let's get going." Blu said.

.

.

And with that, Blu set out to find the warehouse in Jonathan's dreams.

Hey guys. Sorry i haven't been on for quite a while. It was snowing where i live, and it hasn't snowed for 4 years, so i was out all the time, then i had projects to do. This chapter isn't very good, but i promise you the next one will be. ^_^


	15. The Female Slut

The Female Slut

.

.

Blu had successfully made multiple tall buildings, which should suffice for the warehouses. And Magnus had successfully made them real, though it tired them both out.

When they were done with a bit more practice, they went inside to the meeting room where everyone was waiting for their results.

"So how did it go, love?" Jocelyn asked.

Blu sighed. "It went great. Everything worked out perfectly. We just need Theo and Leo to help give us a visual on the place, so we can set up stations and all that good shit."

"Okay. Clary, since you're the drawer, can you draw down what I see?" Theo said.

"And me too?" the older twin asked.

"Yeah, sure." She answered and took a pad of paper and a tiny pencil from her pocket. "Hey, you never know." She added when she got strange looks.

Theo began. "Well, the most basic way to explain it was that there were a bunch of warehouses-

"But there were 8 that, when connected, made a circle. Problem is, unless anyone of you have a plane, there's no way we can tell which ones make a circle."

"Yeah we can." Blu said. "Rye used to date this chick who was a pilot. She's still kind of crazy for him." He turned to his brother. "Do you think you can call her up and ask her?"

Ryeland stood blankly.

"Hello. Earth to ugly ass."

Ryeland looked up. "Oh, sorry. I'll call her."

"Okay. You alright man?"

"Yeah, just thinking." He lied and Blu nodded his head.

"Anyways, there's 2 Dark Shadowhunters in each building. I'm not sure if that includes the one Jonathan is in, but I kind of have a plan." Leo said.

"You have a plan? Please." Theo said.

"Theo, since you almost got us killed, you have no say in this."

"I-

"Anyways, I say gather as much of your friends here as possible everyone. When they're here, I'll divide you guys into 8. Whoever's left over will go with Blu, since he'll be looking for Jonathan. Whoever you see in their path, kill them. You have to. No matter who they are, you have to end this. The good in them would want that."

"Geez. For a kid, you're very…

"Mature?"

"Yeah. Very." Simon finished.

"I'm part faerie, man."

"Oh yeah. They're all mature and strict and whatnot. Got ya."

"They're lame is what Sheldon means."

"Really? My name's Simon."

"And you're part faerie too, dumbass." Leo said.

Theo's face fell as his joke turned on him. "Oh yeah. Well, damn."

"You dumbass." Blu said and laughed.

"Stop calling me a dumbass!"

"Hey, the truth hurts."

"No. What hurts is when I shove my foot up your-

"So you still need me to write it down?" Clary asked.

Theo looked at her. "Naw, I guess not."

"Okay, so what now, genius?" Leo prodded Theo.

"Well, I don't think we need to do anything until the pictures of the aerial view of the warehouses gets here. I mean, we really can't figure out where we're gonna be if we don't know what it looks like. I just say we get some sleep and wait till tomorrow. Except for Ryeland, because you need to call her, _then _get some sleep."

"Alright. Sounds good."

"Wait. Don't all of you owe me an apology?" Blu asked.

Everyone looked at him and sighed.

"What do you want us to say?" Robert asked.

"I want you all to say, Blu, we're sorry for accusing you of being Jonathan and of hating you."

They sighed again, then in unison they said "Blu, we're sorry for accusing you of being Jonathan and of hating you."

"Thank you." He smiled real big.

"Okay. Everyone, get some rest." Magnus said. "Blu, let's go."

"Okie dokie." He said and followed close behind.

"Stephen, you can sleep here." Maryse said.

"Great." He said. Soon, everyone was upstairs and the others were in the car.

.

.

"By dad." Blu yelled.

"By Blu." Magnus called back, and got back in the car and drove away.

_Wait. Where's he going? To get to his place, he has to make a right, but he made a left. Probably going back to the Institute? Whatever._

Blu walked inside and went to the kitchen to retrieve two water bottles. He then went to the bedroom. _Damn, I'm tired._ He opened the door and found Clary sitting on the bed cross legged. She looked up at him when he entered.

"Hey." She said.

"What, you're not gonna insult me?"

She smiled weakly. "No."

"Humph." He took his shirt off, reveling a set of nice, chiseled abs. He threw his shirt in the basket and turned around and took off his pants. He then walked over to the shopping bag and picked out a night outfit, throwing it on. He then threw one of the bottles at her.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

She took a long sip, then said "Come here." She told him. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry for hating you."

"It's cool."

"No, it's not. You old me who you were and I didn't believe you. I teased and taunted you and I shouldn't have."

"Yeah, you were kind of a bitch."

She laughed. "It's just, I hate Jonathan so much, and you look like him, so I hated you."

"It's fine."

"You say it is, but I know it's not. How do you even deal with all of the hate we gave you? Hell, how do you deal with anything going on now? You seem to be taking things pretty well."

"Ha! Please. Out of my head, I'm a calm plain. But inside, I'm a raging ocean."

"Oh. So how do you get through it?"

"My mom always said that if something bad happened, a good thing is bound to come around the corner. And it always did. So even though the world is turning to shit, it'll have one hella good outcome. We just gotta wait."

"Hm. Your mom sounds nice."

"She was… she is." He said, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He buried his head in his hands.

"Sometimes I just feel so damn lost. Like I can't do _anything_. My brothers were captured and I couldn't save them. My mom is getting tortured and I have no idea where she is. I just can't help feeling that all of this is my fault. If my mom had never token me from my house when I was a baby, none of this would've been happening."

"But then we wouldn't have a weapon against Jonathan."

"But I don't want to be a weapon. I don't want to be a Shadowhunter, and I don't want to be Jonathan Morgenstern. I didn't want any of this."

"Don't think of it that way."

He removed his face from his hands. "Well, how else am I supposed think of it!? That's easy for you to say, when no one thinks of you as the cause for everything bad!"

"Blu, calm down."

His eyes turned black again. "Don't tell me to calm down."

"Your eyes are black again."

He willed his eyes to green again, then put his hands back into is palms. He shuddered, and she awkwardly rubbed his back.

"I hate being a monster. I hate that my family has to make precautions that other families don't, for me. I hate that they get hurt, because of me. I hate how they're going through all of this, because of me. It's just too much." He began to cry.

"Blu…" she sighed. She didn't know what to do. She never had a brother before.

After some time, he finally removed his head from his palms, his face red and tear struck. He looked even more handsome than usual like that.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." He leaned his head on her shoulder and she stroked his soft, white hair.

They stayed like that, then Blu raised his head and looked at her.

"Thanks. Maybe all redheads aren't bitches."

She lowered her eyelids. "Gee, thanks."

"I'm kidding."

"I'd hope." She said and she smiled. They stared blankly at each other for a few seconds, then before Clary knew it, Blu's lips were smashed against hers. And she found it…pleasant.

He sat up fully and put his left hand on the back of her neck and leaned into the kiss. She knotted her hand in his hair. He then pushed his tongue into her mouth, wanting full entrance. She gave it to him. For a few minutes, they sat there, tongues fighting for dominance. Of course, Blu won and he gently pushed her onto her back, his body covering hers. He grabbed her waist, then trailed his hand down to her ass. He gave it a good squeeze, emitting a yelp from the redhead.

She wrapped her right leg around his back. He took her thigh and rubbed it. They began to grind against each other, groans arising from their throats. The friction between their 'sensitive' areas was causing Clary to get wet.

_What are we doing? He's my brother, plus I have a boyfriend. This is so wrong. But, if something feels so right…does it still make it wrong?_

He gave her ass a good squeeze again, then reached up and gripped her breast. She gasped in the shock of someone else's hand besides Jace's, on her breast. He squeezed her left one, producing a guttural sigh from her.

He groped around for a bit, before lifting up her pink night shirt. Now there was only the thin fabric of her white bra, separating his hand from her flesh. But that too, was soon removed.

He gripped her left nipple and teased it. In response, she wrung her fingers through his hair more, biting her lips.

He continued to twist the now hardened nipple, and moved his left hand down to her night shorts. He went past her waistband and straight to her pussy. He gently rubbed it, a shiver going down Clary's back.

_He feels so good._ He removed his mouth from hers and moved to her right nipple, licking and slightly biting it.

"Ugh." She groaned, and her looked up at her and smiled. He began to trail kisses from her chest, down her stomach, and to her waistband.

She was lost in thought, as he started to remove her shorts. He took it off and threw it on the floor, revealing purple and green polka dot panties. He moved his mouth there, and slightly licked it, causing Clary's back to arch.

He stayed doing that for a while, then began to remove her panties.

He clutched them in his grasp, and roughly yanked them off of her, breaking them, and Clary gasping at how rough he just got.

He took in her view. She had a little patch of red, though he didn't mind.

He took his thumb and started to rub her clit, while his tongue did wonders for her mind, licking her pussy.

"Oh, yes." She murmured.

_We should stop. This isn't right. But he's doing it so well._ He flicked his tongue up and down her wet pussy, her juices and his saliva mixing. She took her left hand and covered her embarrassed and red face. She'd never done this before. She so badly wanted to tell him to stop, but couldn't bring herself too. Couldn't take away the pleasure, no. Wouldn't take away the pleasure.

His tongue picked up speed.

"Uh, Blu."

He stopped for a second and looked up at her. "Does it feel good?" he purred, then continued to his work, rubbing her clit furiously now.

"Yes. Uh! It feels good. Mm." She pulled his head closer to her pussy, so that he was buried in it. He took the opportunity to bring his right hand up to her breast and fondle it, squeezing, teasing, and sexually torturing the nipple. She didn't mind it. Not one bit.

He lapped up her pussy, like a dog would its water, her juices flowing down her thighs getting her sticky. She didn't mind it.

She soon began to feel a funny sensation in her stomach. She'd never felt it before, so she could guess that it was an oncoming orgasm. She tried to push Blu's head away, as to make sure that he wouldn't drown in her oncoming flood.

He wasn't letting that happen. He buried his face in deeper in her folds, waiting for her to cum. He slurped and lapped up her pussy, the liquids sticking to his mouth.

She began to breathe heavily as she came closer to reaching her peak. All of her breathing and the heat of her folds around his face was making him hard. So hard, it ached.

He couldn't wait to push his throbbing cock into her, so when she came, he hurriedly slurped up her remaining juices, producing a loud moan from her. He was also pretty sure that he would be missing a clump of hair from the way she was clutching it for dear life.

When that was over, he hurriedly got on top of her and put his hardened cock against her pussy, not waiting for her permission.

"Blu, wait-Ah!" She was cut off as Blu thrust into her, no longer patient. She grit her teeth to try and block out the sudden pain.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." He winked at her and slowly began to move inside of her.

"Ah! You asshole."

Slow thrust.

"You know you love it."

Slow thrust.

"Ahh-uh. Blu, we need to stop." In order to her protest, he thrust into her, hitting her at just the right spot, making the redhead squeal. With either pain or delight, he wasn't sure, put it didn't matter. All he knew was that he turned her attention away from her negative thoughts of stopping.

_Stopping. Pssh. Never heard of such a thing. It'll take a lot more than that to get this train to stop._ He grimaced at his dirty thought.

.

They stayed at that pace for quite a while, getting Clary used to his nine inch cock. But soon, he was able to pick up pace.

"Uh! Yes! Blu."  
He gained speed at her words of excitement.

"You like that?"

"Oh! Yes, I love it."

"Damn right you do."

_Slush. Slush. Slush_, went the noise of skin slamming against skin.

"Uhh. Uh. Uh! Yes!"

"Yeah. You like that, you little slut? You want more?"

"Yes, please." She moaned.

"Ask for it. Beg your master. What do you want me to do, you dirty whore?"

"I want, uh, for master, oh yes, to fuck me harder!"

"What do you say?" he taunted while pounding into her flowing wet pussy.

"Please, master, please!" she yelled.

"That's a good girl." He said and began to penetrate her pussy relentlessly. He was moving at irregular speeds now. She loved every bit of it.

"You're fucking me, ah shit, so fast."

"Demon speed, sweetheart." He explained and went even faster.

Clary opened her eyes wide in shock and latched onto Blu's gray night shirt.

With the noises she was making, he was surprised that no had heard her yet. He needed to shut her up. And fast.

For the time being, he stopped fucking her.

"What are you doing, master? Fuck me, please!?" she begged.

"Turn around then, slut." He instructed. She did as was told and turned onto her back, showing her adorable ass.

"Now get on your knees. I'm gonna fuck you like the bitch you are."

She giggled and propped herself onto her knees.

He took her thighs into his hands, positioned himself at her entrance, and then violently thrust into her in one swift movement. She screamed.

_Now, to shut you up._ He covered her mouth with his left hand, and slapped her ass with the right one as he fucked her.

She could only mumble her words of bliss as he plunged into her velvet underground.

They kept at a fast pace for a while, then sped to the 'demon pace' again, throwing Clary overboard. She came again, this time Blu cuming as well. They screamed as they met their climax.

Blu pulled out of her as she fell to the bed, breathing heavily, cum dripping from her destroyed pussy. His cock dripped a bit as he landed on top of her, breathing heavily as well.

"See? Told you something would come out of all of this."

She chuckled.

And with that, they fell asleep.


	16. Sorry!

Hey guys. I'm writing this paper for lit. class that's gonna take a while, so I might not upload on time for the next week. Just wanna let you guys know. I'm so sorry! ㈷7

But thank you so much for the views. You have no idea how much it makes me happy. ㈳4

And I'll give you a little hint of the next chapter.

There's sex in it. ㈸1

Not saying between who, but you'll find out. ㈴1


	17. The Male Slut

The Male Slut

.

.

When Magnus arrived at the Institute, the first room he headed to was Alec's. He had something to do.

_Knock, knock._ A few seconds later, Alec had opened the door.

"Magnus, what are-

His question was cut off as Magnus stepped forward and pushed his lip-glossed lips against Alec's. He pushed him into the room, locked the door behind him, and pushed him onto the bed.

"Hey, Magnus-

"You don't know _how_ much I've missed you. I just want you _so _badly." He said as he climbed onto the bed and on top of his ex.

Magnus wrung his hand through Alec's hair, and Alec wrapped his arms around his ex's back.

_Wow. Magnus is more aggressive than usual._ Alec thought.

Magnus leaned forward onto Alec, shoving his groin against the others. Alec moaned.

"Alec, I want you right here, right now." Magnus purred. No matter seductive his voice got, Alec wasn't ready for that kind of thing.

"Magnus, we shouldn't." he said, the warlock nipping at his neck.

Alec was having a hard time processing how quickly it was all happening. Magnus had already starting to unbutton Alec's shirt impatiently, and was making his way underneath it to tease across Alec's abs and hips. The gay one flinched every time the bisexual one teased beyond the waistband of his pants, while he continued his attack on the gay's neck.

Magnus placed his palm over the top of the bulge in Alec's pants. He could feel the heat of the soft, but firm member beneath his grip, and the slight dampness pooling at the tip.

Alec scooted uncomfortably under the weight of his ex. "Magnus, listen. I really don't think we should be doing this."

The warlock looked up from kissing the teen's shoulder, the hurt clear in his eyes. "Why not? Do you not love me enough?"

Alec look shocked. "What? No! Of course I love you!"

"Then why not?"

"It's just…I'm not ready yet. For this kind of thing." He explained nervously.

Magnus stared into Alec's eyes for a few seconds, then continued on sexually bruising is shoulder, making Alec groan.

"I can make you ready." Magnus purred, and began to slide his hand down into Alec's pajama pants.

Alec shook Magnus off. "No. Seriously. Stop, Magnus. I don't' want to."

Magnus pushed him roughly down back onto his bed.

"It's ok. I know you're scared for your first time, so I'll be gentle." He started unzipping his leather jeans. Alec's eyes grew in size and he roughly pushed Magnus off of him again.

"What's wrong with you?" he said. Magnus had finally given up and sat cross legged on the bed, as well as Alec.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just…I really want you." He said as he scooted closer to Alec and nibbled on his neck some more. Alec tried to push him away, but the pleasure wouldn't let him.

This went on for quite a while longer, until Magnus moved his hand back to Alec's groin.

Shocked, he removed Magnus's hands away from him. This angered the warlock, causing him to violently push Alec down on the bed, kissing him roughly.

_What the hell is going on with him? He's usually so gentle with me. So careful. Something's wrong._ Alec thought as he but down on Magnus's lip.

"Argh!" Magnus yelled. He scowled and looked at Alec. "That hurt, you whiny little prick." He insulted as he lunged forward for the confused teen. He landed on top of him, pinning him down by the arms.

_Since when is he this strong!?_ Alec thought as he struggled to break free from Magnus's grasp.

Magnus then snapped a finger and Alec's pants went down and went flying off the bed. Alec's mouth also closed shut.

"Mmmm!" Alec tried to say Magnus's name, but he couldn't talk.

The warlock then lifted up Alec's legs, so that he was pinned between them.

"No going anywhere now." He chuckled darkly.

Alec looked down and saw that Magnus's 7 inch cock was throbbing with readiness to thrust into Alec at a moment's notice. _When did he take off his pants!?_ He tried to tell him to stop, but he couldn't.

Magnus then moved his hands from pinning down Alec's, to holding up Alec's legs. The gay boy took up the chance, and before he knew it, his fist was raised and came down forcefully upon Magnus's cheek.

Magnus staggered a bit, but enough for Alec to remove himself from the center of Magnus. He took up a dagger from under his pillow and aimed it at him.

"Who are you, because you sure as hell aren't Magnus?" the knife shaking in his hands. He had no idea why he was holding up a weapon, because he knew he wouldn't kill Magnus.

Magnus then moved faster than anyone he'd ever known. Well, except for Jonathan.

He lunged toward Alec and touched him in an odd way on the shoulder. Alec fell to the bed, unable to move. _What the hell!? _Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec couldn't speak again. _Stop, Magnus! Why are you doing this!?_

Magnus went down to Alec's underwear and started rubbing at Alec's bulge.

_I'm hard? Why am I hard during something like this? _He thought as his head lolled to the side.

Magnus rubbed him a bit more, then moved to take his underwear, revealing Alec's 6.4 inch cock. Magnus then began slowly stroking the base of it, groping his balls along the way. He took his tongue and licked Alec's sex in one long, slow motion, a shudder coming from the receiver. He did that for a while, then fully took it into his mouth. The little bit he couldn't take in, his hands took.

_This shouldn't pleasure me. This isn't what I want. But…why is it pleasuring me then?_ Magnus stroked and licked off Alec's shaft, looking up at his eyes innocently. They kept at this for a while until Alec came, a hot flood of white cum shooting into Magus's mouth, dripping down his chin. He was still gathering his breath, breathing heavily, when Magnus flopped Alec over onto his stomach and pushed his thirsty cock against Alec's ass. Alec suddenly felt something wet slather his ass, probably lube.

Without warning, he thrust into Alec, a scream coming from him. Magnus was no longer the gentle warlock.

He was the rough lover, pounding into Alec without mercy. He didn't even start off gentle, he just went in.

Thrust, thrust, thrust. Muffled cries came from Alec as his emotions clashed with one another. He was angry for letting this happen, yet he was completely in love with it. He hated o love it, and loved to hate it.

It was then that he realized that he was the 'M' in 'S and M'. He loved this kind of thing, which would explain the pleasure. The never experiencing this before caused the hatred.

"Uh! Oh yes. Alec, I love your tight ass." He snapped his fingers and he could finally talk again.

"Uh! Magnus."

"You like it?"

"Oh! Yes. I love it."

"I knew you would. Uh!" he yelled as he pounded into him. At that moment, Magnus delivered a hard slap to Alec's ass, making him groan in pleasure and pain. He'd never seen this side of Magnus before, but he loved it. Every bit of it.

They kept at this pace for a while before Alec felt something in his cock and in his ass. He figured he _and_ Magnus were about cum. A few seconds later, exactly that happened. Alec yelled as he was filed to the brim with Magnus's hot semen, and his bed was covered with his own.

They both landed on the bed in a sigh, and the exhausted Alec fell asleep while Magnus slipped away.

Viagra


End file.
